LOVE FOR THE PINK HATTED ONE
by OddAuthor
Summary: Timmy moves on after another rejection by Trixie. However, what he doesn't know is she is deeply smitten with him. Can she tell him before she loses him forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE LOVE FOR THE PINK HATTED ONE**_

CHAPTER ONE-REVELATION OF FEELINGS _Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly OddParents; they are the property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman_

Timmy was back at school and sitting at the lunch table with his best friends, Chester and A.J. as well as his back up friends Elmer and Sanjay. They had taken the casts off his leg and arm and the doctor said he was fit to go back to school. He had a lot of catch up work to do, but A.J. and even Chester had done their best to help Timmy. Thanks especially to A.J. Timmy was now maintaining a B average. Not quite honor roll, but certainly a lot better than he had been doing.

"It's great to see you back, dude and raring to go," said Chester.

"Yeah," said A.J., "it's actually been dull around here without you." A.J. paused. "The normal excitement hasn't occurred since you've been gone."

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows and asked,

"What normal excitement?"

As if on cue Crocker and Principal Waxelplax entered the cafeteria. Crocker grabbed the principal's shoulder and pointed to the boys at the table.

"You see," said Crocker, "I told you Turner was back, and looked better. Plus, he got Francis to stop bullying people and he's getting a B average." Crocker paused and drew a breath. "And THAT could ONLY be the work of......"

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!", screamed the lunch lady.

"FAIRIY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GOPARENTS" And Crocker contorted and jumped throughout the cafeteria and on the various tables. Fortunately all of the students had taken the lunch lady's advise and took cover under the tables. Crocker's bizarre spasms bounced him through the cafeteria and he bounced over the glass separating the cafeteria from the serving area. And landed in hot soup.

"UGGGH!", said Crocker, "hot soup!"

The boys looked at the nutty teacher and shook their heads.

The lunch lady had turned red with rage.

"My moldy tomato and sour potato soup!", she screamed upon which several students spit out their soup. "It's ruined." The lunch lady turned even redder and screamed, "SECURITY". Three large security guards and an orderly with a very large needle appeared and grabbed Crocker and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

All five boys just looked at each other and laughed. Then Timmy looked over at the door and saw the popular kids enter, and one particular popular kid made Timmy drool.

"Trixie Tang," he said lovingly.

All the other boys shook their heads, and Chester spoke first,

"Oh, yeah, everything is back to normal."

"I'm going up to Trixie guys," said Timmy, "maybe she'll welcome me back with a hug or a kiss."

"Timmy," said A.J.,"Trixie never once visited you in the hospital or at your home. I would think if she was in love with you, she would have at least called."

"She was just busy," said Timmy, "I'll bet deep down inside she was worried sick. " He paused and smiled. "Maybe she'll have a surprise." Timmy got up.

"Uh, A.J." said Elmer,"why is Timmy doing this, again. Trixie is just going to reject him, or have him thrown in the trash can?"

"Because Elmer," said A.J., "love is blind. And in Timmy's case: self punishing."

Timmy walked up to the popular kids table. They ignored him.

"Hi, Trixie," said Timmy.

"Uh, hey Tommy," said Trixie apparently annoyed.

"Say," said Timmy, "I'm back at school. Don't you have a special welcome back surprise."

Suddenly a shadow cast itself over Timmy and he looked up. It's was Trixie's buff security guard.

"Actually, I've got the surprise", said the massive adult, upon which he picked up Timmy by the shirt and tossed him in the garbage can. The popular kids including Trixie laughed. Chester shook his head.

"Well, guys," said the blond, "let's get Timmy out of the trash can."

They all stood up and went over to where Timmy had been tossed. A.J. cast a look over at the popular kids who were laughing, especially Trixie. However, there was something odd about Trixie's laughl; almost like it was forced. A.J. shook his head. No, he must be imagining things. Trixie had no interest in Timmy; his best friend was just a little thick concerning rejection. As he walked over to where they were getting out Timmy, A.J. got a strange feeling. He turned to the popular kid's table, they were still laughing especially Trixie, but Trixie was, also, looking intently at Timmy. A.J. was good at reading people especially when he looked into their eyes. When he looked in Trixie's eyes, he saw it. Trixie Tang's facial expression may have been hard and seemingly sadistic, her eyes almost had a look of guilt and of worry. Almost love.

No not just almost love. Burning love for the pink hatted boy.

_Okay, this is my first romantic fiction on the website. Sorry Tootie/Timmy fans, but this is a Trixie/Timmy love story. Although, I don't necessarily dislike a Tootie/Timmy pairing, I'm kind of continuing the theme of Wishology and that meant Trixie and Timmy. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**HEARTBROKEN**

A.J. turned away from the popular kids table and went over to where his other friends were helping Timmy out of the trash can. He didn't know what to make of what he just saw. He remembered during the Darkness Incident that Trixie had seemed quite attracted to Timmy, but he just thought that's all it was: Just an attraction. However, the look in Trixie's eyes seemed full fledged love.

A.J. let his ego get the better of him for a second and thought to himself,

"Maybe she was looking at ME like that. Maybe my great mind has appealed to her."

The young genius shook his head. No. She was obviously looking at Timmy with that look. A.J. again shook his head. He'd figure this out later. Right now, they had to get poor Timmy out of the trash can and cleaned off.

They pulled Timmy up and Chester shook his head saying,

"Dude you are a glutton for punishment."

"I guess I am," said the buck toothed boy very flatly.

A.J. noticed something else. Something about Timmy. The hopeful look he had seemed gone. Like he'd been completely broken.

"Come on, buddy," said A.J., "let's get you cleaned off, and get you a change of clothes."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well, guys," said Trixie, "I need to go powder my nose; that's girl talk for go to the bathroom."

"Okay, Trixie," said Tad, "see you later."

Trixie went into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. She burst into tears. She hated seeing Timmy thrown across the cafeteria like that. She wanted to hold him and tell him how much he meant to her. That she was worried sick about him when he was in the hospital. That she was proud of him for raising his grades, and most of all proud of him for sacrificing himself a few months ago to save everyone. Trixie knew about that, because she remembered when the Darkness came.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All day long, Timmy just remained really quiet. He did his work in class but not much else. Finally the afternoon bell rang and the entire student body went out. Chester, A.J. and Timmy walked home.

"So, guys," said Chester, "you hear about the new Crash Nebula movie coming out next month?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "it's supposed to be pretty good." A.J. paused, then said to Timmy, "you got the latest scoop on the net?"

Timmy said nothing.

"Timmy?," said A.J.

Timmy looked up and said, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you'd read anything on the internet about the Crash Nebula movie coming out next month."

Timmy shook his head, "No, I haven't had time to be on the internet with all of my homework. And being in the hospital."

"That's understandable," said A.J., "you've had it pretty rough."

The three boys walked in silence until they reached The Happy Trails Trailer Park where Chester lived.

"Well, dudes," said Chester, as he walked up to his trailer, "see you tomorrow."

"See you," said A.J.

"Later," said Timmy.

Timmy and A.J. continued walking and that was when A.J. spoke up,

"You all right, buddy?"

"I guess," said Timmy, glumly.

"Trixie really hurt you today, didn't she?", said A.J.

"It's not like I haven't been thrown into the trashcan by her bodyguard before." He paused. "It's just...," Timmy hung his head down.

"Just what, Timmy?"

Timmy stopped and turned to A.J. who had also stopped walking.

"It's just," Timmy continued, "after all the things that happened with the darkness and the destructinator, I thought Trixie may have truly been the one; she acted like she really cared about me."

A.J. wasn't sure whether to tell him about the look he saw in Trixie's eyes. What if he was wrong; if Timmy just got a hint that Trixie may be interested in him he'd jump at the chance. And if A.J. was wrong, Timmy would get his heart shattered again.

"You know Timmy," said A.J., "maybe she did; remember Jorgen wiped her memory."

"That actually confirms that she doesn't care for me," said Timmy, "if it were true love, the memory wipe would have no effect."

A.J. couldn't dispute that, but he also couldn't dismiss the look he saw in Trixie's eyes while looking at Timmy. He really needed to think about this, and if he were to tell Timmy what he suspected, he needed to be absolutely sure. They had finally reached A.J.'s house and A.J. spoke,

"Look, buddy, I don't know what will happen between you and Trixie. I know you've cared for her since Kindergarten. But remember, you're only eleven years old. It might sound trite, but you've got plenty of time to find out if Trixie's the right one or not."

"I know," said Timmy.

A.J. looked at him with sympathy and added,

"Look, buddy, I'm not the best one for dating advice, but I know who might be." He paused. "Why don't you talk to Cosmo and Wanda; after all they've been married for nearly 10,000 years plus Wanda did date that Juadissimo fairy, so she might know about more about what to do than me."

Timmy smiled a bit and said,

"I might do that." He paused. "Thanks, A.J."

"Any time buddy"

And with that both boys departed ways for their respective houses.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: HURTING**

Timmy entered his house and saw both of his parents standing there. His dad spoke first.

"Hey, Timmy. We're going to a therapy session with our family therapist that supposed to teach us how to bond with our children better."

"Really," said Timmy, a bit excited.

"And when I say "we", I don't mean you. It's the "No Children Allowed Child Bonding Family Session."

Timmy hung his head a bit. He should have known better; Chester was right, everything was back to normal.

"Oh but don't worry," said Mom, "You get a special session. How to bond with your babysitter while she carries a deadly flamethrower."

Vicky appeared on cue, and picked up Timmy and hugged him tight.

"Great ", thought Timmy, "I get a hug, but not from my dream girl but from my worst nightmare"

The Turners left and the moment they were out of the door, Vicky promptly dropped Timmy on the floor.

"All right, Twerp," said the evil redhead, pulling out her flamethrower, "It's time for therapy."

"AAAAAHHHHH," said Timmy running away and through the house.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie had gotten home and went up to her room immediately. She sat at her vanity and looked down at the table. Then she opened up her drawer and pulled out one of her most treasured possessions. The only photograph she had of Timmy Turner. Her eyes welled up. She really loved that pink hatted boy.

"I just never realized how much until I saw you swallowed up by the Darkness and thought we'd lost you forever," she said to herself.

Trixie touched the picture running her hand over his face and those buck teeth. She hoped he never got braces; she loved his teeth. Something about them made that kiss hotter that they shared before he was sucked up by that vortex.

"I want so badly to be with you, but what would my friends and my family say," said Trixie.

"Say about what, honey," said Mr. Tang who was looking at Trixie with concern in his eyes.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thankfully, Vicky did not seem very interested in chasing Timmy very long, so she sent him to bed. Ever though it was only 6:04, she said it wa 9:04 on the east coast. Timmy didn't argue with her. He felt like going up to his room anyway.

Timmy entered his room. Wanda appeared and spoke,

"Hey, sport. Sorry we couldn't go with you to school today. Poof had a cold and you don't want a fairy baby sneezing.

Timmy just nodded. Wanda looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" the pink haired fairy asked.

Timmy just flopped down on the bed. Wanda furrowed her face with concern and said,

"It's Trixie, isn't it?"

Timmy nodded and then said,

"Yeah. I guess I was too stubborn to admit it, but everyone was right. I don't have a chance with her. There is no way that she could love a pink hatted, buck toothed, loser like me."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie put the photo back in her drawer and faced her father. He was still looking questioningly at his daughter.

"Uhh," said Trixie, "about my video game habit."

Her father smiled and said,

"Honey, that's not that big a deal, I like to play those things myself. It's your mother that doesn't approve of what she calls such "lower class" things." He paused. "But that's not what's really on your mind is it? It's a boy." He smiled. "One who might wear a pink hat?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You're not a loser, Timmy," said Wanda, "Trixie is actually the loser, because she doesn't realize what a sweet guy you are."

"Sometimes I'm not so sweet," said Timmy glumly, "sometimes I'm a selfish jerk."

"Well," said Wanda, "most of the time you're sweet. As for being a selfish jerk, Cosmo can be one too sometimes but all things considered, both of you are sweetest guys I know."

"Where is Cosmo?," said Timmy.

"He's with Jorgen," said Wanda, "remember we're the only friends he's got, and it's "Male Bonding Day" in Fairy World. And since there's no other male fairy that'll get anywhere near Jorgen, that left Cosmo." She paused, "And oh, before you say anything about Binky, he's being punished for letting Norm get away. He has to spend 4 weeks in the Smoof Vacuum."

Timmy just nodded.

"Honey," said Wanda, "you're still very young..."

"I know," said Timmy interrupting, "I've got plenty of time." He paused. "Sorry."

"It's okay, hun," said Wanda, "there are other girls, though."

Actually there weren't at least none that were interested in him; just Tootie and Veronica. Although he had been treating Tootie a little bit better, he still didn't love her. And Veronica was just a plain nut.

"I know," said Timmy, "I guess I just thought she really loved me because of how she acted towards me when the Darkness came." He smiled. "That kiss was everything I expected it to be." He stopped and added sadly,

"but seeing as she doesn't even remember it, I guess she really doesn't care for me."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixe looked at her father shocked. How did he know?

"I see by the way you're looking at me, you know what I'm talking about and you're wondering how do I know?" He paused and smiled "Your my daughter, my little girl, I can tell."

"But, I thought you wouldn't approve of Timmy," said Trixie.

"Why would I not approve?," said Mr. Tang, "if you care about him, give him a chance."

"Even if he's not of our class?," said Trixie.

Mr. Tang grimaced and said,

"Sweetie, your mom is the one hung up on the class thing." He paused. "Don't get me wrong, I love your mother, but that is one of the areas we don't see eye to eye on." He paused. "You know I"ve always been a bit unconventional myself."

"I know, Dad," said Trixie, "but you're not the only Tang who might not approve."

"Yes," said Mr. Tang, "but my father and my older brother are not raising you; I am."

Trixie was so relieved. She actually had her father's, if not blessing, at least his permission to explore the relationship with Timmy. She went up to her dad and hugged him.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Dad. I just didn't know what to make of that standing order concerning Timmy."

Mr. Tang pulled out of the hug, looked at his daughter in confusion and asked,

"What standing order?"

"The one to keep Timmy away from me; it even specified that he was to be thrown into the garbage can if he were to approach me."

"Honey," said Mr. Tang, "I never ordered such a thing."

"But Sullivan said it was an order signed from you," he said.

Mr. Tang looked a bit confused and then looked like he had an epiphany. He stated grimly,

"What did your bodyguard say exactly?"

"He said Mr. Tang ordered it," she said.

"Mr. Tang," said Trixie's dad very knowingly, "my father."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

INTERFAMILY CONFLICT

A.J. was in his laboratory and looking at the video of the Blue Moon on Vegan. He didn't particularly like looking at it, even though Timmy was safe now. It was just unnerving watching his best friend sucked up by that vortex. But he wanted to pay more attention to Trixie's reaction. He wanted to get a shot of her eyes since he was so good at reading people's eyes. A.J. wanted to see if she had the same look for Timmy then that he thought he saw in the cafeteria earlier that day. He froze the picture.

"My gosh," said A.J. "it's the exact same look".

A.J. shook his head, but how? If it was really true love, shouldn't she remember everything? Then a thought hit him.

"Maybe she DOES remember," he said out loud, "she just hasn't told Timmy yet."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"SULLIVAN!", yelled Mr. Tang, "Get up here now!"

Very few people could speak to Trixie'sbodyguard in that sort of loud tone. Jeffrey Tang was one of those very few people. Sullivan immediatedly appeared in the room. Tang turned to face him.

"Sullivan," said Mr. Tang "what's this I hear about you having a standing order to assault young Timmy Turner?"

"It's a written order from you," said Sullivan.

"Let me see it," said Tang.

Sullivan handed it to Jeff Tang. Trixie's father looked really annoyed,

"You dundering musclehead; you've worked for me long enough to recognize my signature. This is my father's signature." He stopped and narrowed his eyes and added, "Understand this, any order that comes to you needs to be confirmed through me; remember you work for me not my father."

"Actually," said a voice behind them "he works for whoever will hire him." They turned to see an Asian man about 70ish. Jeffrey shook his head and said,

"Hello, Dad."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm sorry, sweetie," said Wanda, "I wish I could make it stop hurting, but not even magic can heal a broken heart."

"Or make someone fall in love," said Timmy sadly.

His Godmother floated over to him and in a very motherly fashion brushed back Timmy's brown hair. The, again, in a very motherly fashion, Wanda removed her hand, put it under Timmy's chin and raised his head so that he was looking at Wanda. His Fairy Godmother said,

"Honey, there will be someone, and it'll happen when you least expected like it did when I met Cosmo."

Timmy smiled and nodded. He was thankful that at least he had Wanda as a mother figure; sadly his real mother would not be as comforting.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. just looked at the picture. It would be reasonable to assume that Trixie did know, but may not have told Timmy. But why would she act like she was so uninterested. Was she worried it might cost Timmy his Fairy Godparents or was she more worried about her social standing. A.J. leaned toward the former. Trixie Tang seemed very passionately in love with Timmy. This presented A.J. with a dilemna. Should he tell Timmy what he suspected. If he WAS wrong, and it raised his best friend's hopes, it would crush him. If he was right, however, it might cost Timmy Cosmo and Wanda.

"I don't like Jorgen," said A.J., "and I'm sure I could handle him, but I'm not going to antagonize him deliberately. It could end up hurting Timmy." A.J. smiled. Everybody thought his best friend was nuts for thinking that the most popular girl in school would give him the time of day. Timmy had been very determined to win her heart, and it looked like he did. A.J. did feel a little envious; every boy in school, including him, found Trixie hot and wanted to wear that ribbon that said "Trixie's Official Boyfriend", but mostly he felt happy for his friend; Timmy deserved to have his dream come true.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Jeffrey," said Grandfather Tang.

"Hello, Grandfather," said Trixie.

"Trixie," said Old Man Tang.

"Trixie, honey, why don't you go downstairs and get ready for dinner. I need to talk to your grandfather for a few minutes."

"Sure, Dad," said Trixie, and she went downstairs.

Jeff Tang looked annoyed at his father and then said,

"I know that Sullivan occasionally hires himself out privately, but his main employment is with me. Not you."

"And his main mission is to protect my granddaughter from undesireables like the Turner boy."

"Undesirables?", said Jeff, "Dad,do you know how hypocritical that sounds; you and your own father, my grandfather, came from a fishing village in South Korea. That's hardly high class."

"And I don't want to ever see any of my family dragged into such a lower class life again."

Jeff shook his head and stated,

"Odd, I always thought you and grandpa came over to the United States to get away from such thinking." He paused. "Or maybe Grandpa just did."

"We came over here for a better life; and as long as we keep people like that Turner boy away we'll enjoy such a life."

"Well, and part of that better life is to break away from rusty egalitarian positions without interference from family members." Jeff's expression hardened and he added, "Understand this Dad, I love and I respect you, but raising my daughter is primarily MY responsiblity; not yours." Jeff stopped. "If you're so worried about your grandchildren, perhaps you should worry about more about your other grandchild. James has had his third DUI, this year. That's a lot more threat to the family name, than my daughter dating an 11 year boy who may not be as rich as us." Before his father can respond, Jeff added, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm having dinner with my wife and daughter. I believe you know you're way out."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**FAMILY DISPUTE**

"_Guys," said Timmy to the crowd that had gathered on the sidewalk, I don't I have mansion, or a party or any of that....,stuff." The buck toothed pink hatted boy looked down and added, "I just faked it to get you to like me."_

_"But it WORKED!," said Trixie._

_"Yeah," said Timmy, "but I want friends that like me for who I am; not what I have." He turned to Chester, A.J. and that kid with the boil, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier."_

As Trixie ate supper with her parents, she reflected on that incident that occured so long ago. Even then, that was one of the things that intruiged her about Timmy. It was his willingness to do the right thing by his friends no matter what. That was why she had kissed him on the cheek. Even though she had chosen to go to that party on the yacht with Veronica, Tad, and Chad afterwards, she actually was very unhappy. Trixie had wanted so badly to hang out with Timmy and his friends, but she was so worried about her social standing back then. Well no more.

"What do you think, honey?," said Trixie's mother.

"Huh?," said Trixie, "oh, I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't hear you."

"I asked about that party that we're going to this weekend and what boy was going to escort you; Tad or Chad?"

Trixie cast a look at her dad who didn't say anything, just looked at her for a response.

"Uh," said Trixe, "neither."

"Oh," said Mrs. Tang, "is there some mystery boy you're not telling me about."

"Actually, it's not a mystery it is someone you know, but it's neither Tad or Chad. " She paused looking at her dad who nodded at her indicating his support.

"Oh," Trixie's mom, "is it Joey McFarlane; I was just talking to his mother at the country club last night."

"Mom," said Trixie, "no it's not Joey." She paused looking at her dad who smiled and gestured with his hand still indicating the support for his daughter. Trixie took a breath and then added, "I'm going to ask Timmy Turner."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Thanks, Wanda," said Timmy, "you and Cosmo always know how make me feel better."

"Well," said his godmother, "we're your godparents; we don't just grant wishes, we're also here to guide you about life's questions."

He smiled and nodded.

"By the way," said Wanda, "don't you have homework to do?"

"Actually, no," said Timmy, "Crocker didn't assign anything tonight, and neither did Mr. Bickle."

"Well, honey," said Wanda, "that means you've got a free night, so maybe when Cosmo gets back, we can do something."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mrs. Rebecca Tang was always brought up to conduct herself very ladylike and upperclass. Thus, it would have surprised her friends and families that she'd spit out the wine on the tablecloth upon hearing who she had planned to ask out for the party. She looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"TIMMMY TURNER!?" said Mrs. Tang, "that lower class boy who associates with that child from the trailer park."

"Yes," said Trixie, "and Timmy's friend's name is not "That child from the trailer park"; it's Chester."

Rebecca cast a glance at her husband and asked,

"Did you know about this?"

"I had my suspicions," said Jeff, "but Trixie confirmed it when I was upstairs talking to her in her room."

"And you're fine with this?", said Rebecca.

"Yeah," said Jeff, "I mean if she's interested in the boy, she should at least give him a chance."

"But, Jeffrey," said Rebecca, "he's not good enough for our daughter."

"Mom," said Trixie, "I really like Timmy, I don't care who his friends are or where he comes from."

Rebecca Tang looked stunned at her daughter's sudden change in attitude; or was it so sudden, she cast a suspiscious look at her husband, and said,

"This is your fault, Jeffrey, I knew your unconventionality would drag our daughter down. Now we may have some low bred commoner fathering our grandchildren."

Upon which Jeffrey laughed and said,

"Fathering our grandchildren? Rebecca, honey, Trixie just wants to take the boy to a party; they're only eleven years old and you've got them married and having children!"

"You know, how these things work, Jeffrey. Even if she doesn't get together with that common child....."

"Mom," said Trixie, "he has a name, it's Timmy."

Mrs. Tang glanced at her daughter and then added,

"I don't care what his name is; I forbid you to see him."

"Well," said Jeffrey, "then you've got a real problem, because I've already given Trixie permission to see him."

Mrs. Tang looked disgusted and then threw her napkin on the table and said,

"I've heard enough. I'm going to the country club to relax in a game of tennis." She got up and cast another look and added, "We'll talk later."

After Mrs. Tang left, Trixie turned to Jeff with some tears in her eyes,

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a fight."

Jeff Tang went to his daughter and hugged her.

"Honey, it's fine. Your mother will come around. On the outside she may seem elitist, but deep down inside she's a romantic. I'll bet she actually respects you for being willing to stand up, and be so "unconventional" as she terms it."

"You really think so," said Trixie.

"Well," said Jeff, "she married me, so on some level she's non-conformist."

"Thanks, Dad," said Trixie.

Jeff nodded and added,

"Go ahead and finish your dinner, everything will be okay."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At his home, Trixie's grandfather was on the telephone.

"Yes, Kenneth," said Old Man Tang, "it looks like we won't be able to use Sullivan to keep my granddaughter away from that Turner kid. I guess we'll have to go to plan B."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Please review. The flashback was from the episode "A Wish Too Far"._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE**

Kenneth arrived at Mr. Tang's home with the file in his hand. He was immediatedly was ushered into Old Man Tang's office. The elderly Asian man took the file from his employee, and said,

"Thank you Kenneth."

"You're welcome, sir," said Kenneth.

"Hmmm," said Tang,"very interesting. It looks like it's perfect."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. was glad for his friend, but also frustrated. He wanted to tell him the good news that all of this time, Timmy had been right about Trixie liking him. However, if he did, there was a chance that Timmy could lose Cosmo and Wanda. The young African American shook his head and said out loud,

"You would think having Fairy Godparents is a lot of fun for Timmy, and I'm sure it can be, but it, also, seems to be a lot of responsibility for him."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy and Wanda were still in the room when Cosmo poofed in. Both of them were glad to see him until they saw the items he had in his hand. Candy, flowers and a balloon that said on it "I Love My Fish Wife". Cosmo immedatedly kissed Wanda and said, "Ain't Love Grand?"

Upon hearing this, Timmy flopped back down on the bed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rebecca Tang had finished letting off some steam with the tennis game. As she was changing back into her regular clothes in the locker room, she reflected on the exchange she and her family had had. Now that her head had cleared from the shock, her heart started to soften a bit.

"You know," she thought, "maybe I'm overreacting. Like Jeffrey said, it's not like they're getting married." She paused in her thoughts. "She just wants to go to a party with the child."

She was also loathe in admitting it, but even if it became something more serious, her daughter could do a lot worse than Timmy Turner.

"I'm just worried," said Rebecca to no one in particular, "that my little girl will get hurt the way I did when I one time dated someone from outside my class."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Very well," said Mr. Tang, "Find where my daugther in law is and send this file to her."

Kenneth looked puzzled at his boss. Tang looked up at him and said,

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your business sir, but wouldn't it make more sense to send this file to your son, or granddaughter?"

Mr. Tang shook his head, chuckled a bit and said,

"Oh, Kenneth, Kenneth. Manipulation is a fine art especially where my family is concerned." A pause. "You see both Jeffrey and Trixie are entirely too strong willed to be manipulated; Rebecca, however, is another matter. I'll bet right now she's letting off some steam, and is in fact starting to come around to the idea of her daughter dating that commoner. When she sees this, there's no way she'll let Trixie get any where near Timmy Turner."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cosmo looked puzzled at the sudden frowns and said,

"Did I do something wrong?

Wanda shook her head,

"Oh no, sweetie, it's very thougtful of you to do this for me; it's just Timmy had a rough day, Trixie spurned him again."

"Oh," said Cosmo, "You know, though maybe I can cheer you up. At the male bonding session we had, we were taught how to appeal to our significant others romantic side through music. " He poofed up a guitar. "Maybe this Country love song will give you ideas."

"Cosmo," said Wanda "don't. I don't think Timmy wants to her any....,

But it was too late and Cosmo started warbling,

_"Oh, I can't help it if I"m still in love with you."_

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rebecca Tang got ready to go home. She had cooled down quite a bit. She would make peace with her husband and daughter and say she was just fine with Trixie going to the party with the Turner boy. As she was about to leave the gym, she was surpised to see one of her father in law's employees, Kenneth, she thought his name was. That was it, Kenneth.

"Mrs. Tang," said the man.

"Kenneth," said Rebecca, "what brings you here?"

"Your father in law wanted to give you this file on Timmy Turner; you might find it interesting."

At first, she wanted to refuse. Jeffrey had always disliked his father's attempts to manipulate him. However, the file had peaked her curiousity, so she reluctantly took the file and opened it. What she read made her eyes open. There was NO way she was going to let that Turner kid get anywhere near her daughter.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Today, I passed you on the street and my heart fell at your feet_," Cosmo continued to sing while Timmy continued to look stricken_, "I can't help it....mmmph_."

Wanda had poofed a zipper over Cosmo's mouth and made his guitar disappear.

"Cosmo," said his wife, "you should be a little more sensitive than that. I mean Trixie practically broke his heart today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Timmy," said Cosmo, "I just was trying to help you win Trixie's heart."

"It's all right Cosmo, I know you meet well," said Timmy, "but I doubt I ever will win her heart. I mean I know she doesn't love me; in fact she doesn't even like me."

Cosmo suddenly frowned up,

"Timmy Turner, how DARE you give up on Trixie. That is NOT you. You pull yourself together and get back in the game!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SURPRISING SUPPORT**

Timmy and Wanda looked at Cosmo stunned. Wanda spoke first,

"Cosmo didn't you hear what Timmy said. Trixie has no interest in him."

"I may have the IQ of a throw pillow, but I can even tell Trixie's got the hots for you.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rebecca Tang pulled up into their driveway very abruptly and stormed into their mansion. Her husband and daughter were in the main living room when she walked into the room while holding the file in her hand.

Jeffrey looked up.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?," said her husband almost exasperated, "don't tell me you still have an issue with our daughter dating Timmy."

"I had actually come around to your way of thinking until i was given this file," she said, flinging the folder in her husband's lap, "but now there is NO WAY I'm letting that boy get anywhere NEAR my daughter."

Jeff opened up the file and read the contents. He shook his head and laughed,

"Honey, this isn't even possible."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"No, she doesn't," said Timmy, "she has made it very clear that she's not interested in me. In fact," and with this Timmy's voice seemed to choke a bit, "I actually think she must hate me."

"Oh, honey," said Wanda, "there are a lot of other girls out there. Maybe you should give Tootie a chance."

"Maybe," said Timmy, but he didn't sound very excited.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, "I need to talk to you in the fishbowl, NOW." With that Timmy's fairy godfather poofed into their castle.

Wanda looked stunned and said,  
"Timmy, I think I'd better go and talk to Cosmo. Will you be all right by yourself for a second?"

"I'll be fine, Wanda," said Timmy still very sad, "in fact, I need to be alone for a little while."

Wanda nodded and poofed into their underwater castle with Cosmo looking at her with his hands on his hips.

"Wanda," the green haired fairy said, "are you crazy?"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"What is that, Dad?," asked Trixie.

"It's Timmy Turner's permanent school record," said her father upon which he frowned a bit, "and where did you get this, Rebecca?"

"From Kenneth," she said.

Jeff rolled his eyes up and said,

"From one of my father's henchman? You know better than to trust anything like that."

"Normally, no, I wouldn't trust something like this, but I had it checked out," said Rebecca, "it IS the official school record."

"Well, what it's claiming is impossible."

"What does it say, Dad,?" asked Trixie intrigued.

Jeffrey pushed his glasses up his nose, put the paper in front of him and read,

"Magnetic Resonance Imaging indicates that the student known as Timmy Turner has 50% less brain mass than the average child of his age. Further testing may be required to determine exact level of idiocy."

"See," said Rebecca, "that boy has practically no brain; he's an idiot."

This caused Jeffrey Tang to laugh.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean by that," said Wanda.

"Tootie," said Cosmo, "Timmy doesn't love Tootie."

"He doesn't know that; he may grow to love her."

"Grow to love her? Wanda, Timmy is too much of a romantic to settle for Tootie; nothing against the girl, but she's not very challenging."

"Well, at least she's safer than that rich witch," said Wanda.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, "the girl is obssessed with Timmy. Considering she practically stalks him, I'm not sure she's that safe. But in a way, you're right, it would be too easy for Timmy to settle for Tootie. You know him; he's a pure romantic like Don Quixote; the idea of winning the most popular girls's heart is simply too strong a draw for him. He simply likes to have a challenge; and Trixie's it."

Wanda was stunned; this was one of Cosmo's moments of clarity and it didn't come often, but then she added,

"But didn't Cupid say that Tootie and Timmy are meant to be."

"Cupid said no such thing; he simply said for that year Tootie was to be his valentine. And that was a year, that Tootie needed to know she was loved."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Poor Timmy," said Trixie, upon which Mr. Tang laughed even harder.

"What's so funny Jeffrey," asked his wife really annnoyed.

"Trixie, Rebecca, this is impossible, " said Jeff, "if this were true, Timmy wouldn't even be able to function."

"What about his low grades?" asked Rebecca.

"Hasn't Timmy brought his grades up with the help of that genious kid, A.J."

"Yes," said Trixe but she frowned, "but why would it say that."

"It's been falsified, obviously, likely by someone inside the school." Jeff shook his head and added, "but what kind of sadistic school official would put such a thing in the record."

Trixie's eyes lit up and she said,

"Dad, I think I know."

***********************************************************************************************************************

_Okay Timmy/Tootie fans, I'm not bashing. I'm simply trying to explain why Timmy would be interested in Trixie over Tootie. Hope this doesn't draw flames. LOL!_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A Glimmer of Hope

"Well," said Jeff, "I'd be interested in confronting this school official, and not just because of this sadistic thing he put in Timmy's file, but because my daughter's going to that same school. " Jeff shook his head, and added, "Heaven knows what damage he could do to the OTHER students."

"Dad," said Trixie, "I'm sure that could be arranged, but you may want to be away from breakable objects when you do."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wanda stood there just stunned at the sheer logic of Cosmo's argument. She thought for a second, and then added,

"But why did she never visit him in the hospital, I mean Chad and even Veronica did."

"Well," said Cosmo, "Chad seems to have changed somewhat. And I think we all know what that loony Veronica wants to be around Timmy. And it's possible Trixie did see him; maybe she snuck in one night."

Wanda again just stood there still shocked by Cosmo's clear thinking.

"Cosmo," said Wanda, "that's really really brilliant."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "I can be bright, and to prove it, I'll read this complicated textbook." The green haired fairy then poofed up a rather large textbook and.....,started to strike his ear repeatedly saying,

"Ow, Ow ow ow, ow!!"

"And", said Wanda, "it's over."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy was still laying on his bed still pretty blue. Cosmo and Wanda sure seemed to be taking a while with whatever they were talking about. Likely, they were talking about his love problems. It was surprising to hear Cosmo be so passionate about him going after Trixie. Timmy just shook his head. Cosmo meant well, but he was wrong; Trixie didn't want him. He was beginning to think no one wanted him.

"Not even Mom and Dad want to be around me," he said sadly. That was when he heard a car outside. He got out of his bed, and saw to his surprise his parent's station wagon pulling up in the driveway.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well," said Rebecca, "maybe that explains the child's grades and his academic record, but what about that other thing?"

"What other thing?," asked Jeff.

"You know," Rebecca said frowning, "that other thing, where he got in trouble with that contest where he would throw that ..that ...substance from out of his nose."  
"You mean," said Jeff, chuckling a bit,"that snot slinging contest?

Trixie laughed a bit, while Rebecca looked at her husband and her daughter with disbelief.

"Don't tell me you two approve of what he did?", she asked.

Jeff shook his head and stated,

"Honey, no, but Timmy's a boy; they tend to do gross things sometimes. Besides that happened in third grade. I'm sure Timmy has matured beyond that."

"I hope so,"said his wife, "I'm just relieved that you and your brother would have never done something that grotesque."

Jeff Tang laughed and said,  
"Honey, you KNOW better than that; the things my brother and I did while growing up would make Timmy's hair curl."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Cosmo and Wanda heard Timmy's parents car pull up as well and they poofed out of the fishbowl. They saw Timmy looking out of the window.

"Your parents are home," said Wanda.

"I know," said Timmy, "it's just 7:30". Timmy shook his head and added, "they probably just forgot something."

Timmy walked out of his room and looked over the bannister that overlooked the living room.

"Here you go Vicky," said Mr. Turner handing Vicky a large sum of cash, "you can go home now."

Vicky left and Timmy came down the stairs.  
"Mom, Dad," said Timmy, "you're home early; did you forget something?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Turner, picking Timmy up and hugging him, "we forgot to tell you how much we love you and how proud we are of you."

"And," said Mr. Turner pulling out a package and handing it to Timmy, "here's a little gift to show how proud we are of you raising your grades."

Timmy opened it up and it was a new video game. It was the newest Crimson Chin video game. Timmy eyes widened with surpise and happiness. His father then picked him up and hugged him.

"Yeah," said Timmy's Dad, "we decided to leave the dance, I mean the therapy session, because we were, I mean your Mom was worried about you. You've been working so hard on your school work we, I mean your mom, thought that you needed something to have a little fun."

Timmy felt warm and happy inside. Maybe things would start looking up for him; and maybe just maybe this was a sign that things were looking up for him.

"Thanks, Mom, and Dad."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kenneth came back to Mr. Tang's office. His boss looked up.

"Well, Kenneth," said Old Man Tang, "did you give the package to my daughter in law."

"Yes sir," said Kenneth.

"Did it work," said the old man.

"Not really," said Kenneth, "from what I could tell from our sources, your son was very skeptical of that file, and managed to convince Mrs. Tang that it should have no bearing on whether Timmy Turner should be dating your daughter."

Tang tightened up his face and said,

"I was hoping it would work, but I had a feeling it might not; fortunately, there is more to this plan. It's time to pull out the stops. We're going to have to convince young Timmy that my granddaughter has absolutely no interest in him." He smiled. "In fact, we're going to make sure that Timmy thinks Trixie believes he's the scum of the Earth. And I just know the perfect plan."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Okay, the song in the previous chapter was an actual country music song that I forgot to credit. It's an old Hank Williams tune titled "I Can't Help It If I'm Still in Love with You." Also, the school record that Jeff Tang received from his father was taken from the school record of Timmy in the episode "The Big Scoop", which of course was the "episode within the episode" of A Wish Too Far." _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**TWISTS AND SURPRISING EVENTS**

_FLASHBACK-THREE WEEKS EARLIER._

The young Asian-American girl snuck into the hospital, and then went into the janitor's closet. She changed into a nurse's uniform, and then proceeded to leave the closet.

"That's one advantage of being a Tang," she thought, "you can buy anything; even a nurse's uniform."

Hopefully, this disguise would fool the doctors into thinking she was a nurse. Dimmdale's citizens weren't always the most perceptive people in the world, but still it was taking a chance.

She looked over at the nurse's station; no one was there at the moment. Looking around, she went over there, and pulled up the computer records. The information came up on the screen;

_Patient-Timothy T. Turner Pediatric Ward Room 325 Age 11_

_Being treated for injuries obtained from assault_

_Injuries are as follows-_

_Fractured left arm_

_Fractured right leg_

_Cracked ribs_

_Mild concusscion._

Trixie felt a tear come to her eye; poor little guy. He was really hurt. She wiped her eyes a bit and then proceeded to go to the room that housed Timmy.

She clutched her fake clipboard to her chest and entered the elevator. There was a doctor getting off, but he didn't seem to pay her any mind. The elevator went up and stopped at the third floor. Trixie got off and then went to room 325.

She entered the room, and saw Timmy sound asleep with a casts on his leg and arm. His head had a bandage around it and underneath his hospital gown it was obvious there were bandages around his ribs.

Trixie quietly approached Timmy. She looked at him. He had obviously been given a sedative and pain killers, but she could tell how rough he had it. She still couldn't believe that Remy Buxaplenty tried to kill him.

Checking to make sure no one was around, she bent closer to Timmy's face. With the back of her hand, she brushed against his face. It broke her heart seeing Timmy like this. She had heard rumors that Remy Buxaplenty had actually made Timmy cry. This claim was incredible, because Timmy almost never cried. Not even Francis the bully had ever made Timmy do that, and it was not from lack of trying. Remy must have really hurt Timmy.

One more time, she looked around. She then bent down closer to Timmy and very gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Get better my love," said Trixie, "a lot of people want to see you up and well; especially me." And with that Trixie left the hospital.

_Present Day_

Trixie was getting ready for school reflecting on that day three weeks earlier. Then she had to go in disguise and visit him secretly, because she thought her father would not approve. It brought enormous relief to her mind that this was not the case. In actuality, her father was encouraging her to get to know Timmy better. Even her mother seemed to be coming around to Timmy.

Trixie also decided something; when she got on that bus, she would go up to his seat, and ask him in front of everyone to come to be her escort at the party.

"No more hiding it," said Trixie, "Timmy Turner deserves to know how much I love him."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chester and A.J. got on the bus, and went over to their regular seat. It was empty. Chester frowned a bit, and as they got into the seat, asked,

"Where's Timmy?".

"He'll be at school later, he had a follow up doctor's appointment," said A.J., "nothing's wrong, they just want to make sure he's healing okay."

"That's good," said Chester, "hopefully he'll have a better day at school."

A.J. nodded, but said nothing. He hoped so. And he hoped he was right about Trixie liking Timmy, and maybe just maybe she would finally admit it to him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Timmy was in the waiting room with his father waiting for his appointment with the doctor. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof(who had gotten over being sick) were with him; disguised on a magazine cover that said "I Had Bigfoot's Baby".

Even though it had been much better for him this last visit then the time that he'd had his tonsils out, the hospital was still not his favorite place.

"You okay, sport?" said Bigfoot's "Wife" aka Wanda.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I'd just rather not be here; the hospital is still not a place I enjoy being at."

"It's just a follow up exam, sweetie," said Wanda, "it'll be okay."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "the worse they could do now is jam those very long needles up your rear."

Wanda glared at him. Cosmo looked surprised, and said,

"What?"

Timmy just shook his head. That was when he heard the nurse.

"Timothy Turner", she said, "they doctor will see you now."

Timmy got up.

"I'll meet you out here son," said Mr. Turner, "when the doctor's done."  
"Okay, Dad," said Timmy

************************************************************************************************************

Trixie got on the bus, followed by Tad, Chad and Veronica. Chester looked at them in disgust and said,

"It's a good thing that Timmy isn't here; he doesn't need to be thrown around again.

Much to A.J. and Chester's surprise, Trixie actually stopped at THEIR seat and looked with concern.

"Where's Timmy?", she asked, "is he okay?"

Chester looked very surprised; A.J. not as much. A.J. spoke first,

"He's okay. He just had a follow up doctor's appointment. He'll be at school later."  
"That's good," said Trixie, "I'd hate for him to have to miss more school."

"Why?", said Chester with annoyance, "because your bodyguard won't have a chance to throw him in the garbage?"

Trixie turned away hurt.

"Chester, please," said A.J., "thanks for asking Trixie; I'm sure Timmy will appreciate your concern."

And as if this wasn't strange enough, Chad looked over to the two boys and asked,

"So Timmy IS okay then?"

"Yeah", said A.J., a bit more surprised, "like I said, he'll be at school later after his check up."  
"Good," said Chad, "so he's getting better. " Chad paused. "I was getting concerned about him." And with that, Chad went to the "popular kids" section of the bus leaving Chester and A.J. looking at each other in astonishment.

Veronica and Tad said Chad and Trixie coming too, and they were astonished, but more in an angry way. Tad spoke first,

"Trixie, Tad, what are you doing? Why are you associating with such unpopular kids."

"I was just asking how Timmy was doing, said Trixie"

"Why would you care," said Veronica, "and Trixie, why are you so suddenly "lovey-dovey" about Timmy." Veronica didn't add, but thought especially since I'M the one who should be lovey-dovey with him."  
"I just think he's a nice guy," said Trixie, "and I'm worried about him." Trixie had longed suspected, though, that Veronica had had a crush on Timmy, so she couldn't resist adding, "Besides, even if I was "lovey-dovey" with him, what concern is it of yours?"

Tad and Veronica looked even more annoyed. Tad spoke,  
"What's gotten into you two; first Trixie is all googley-eyed over Turner in front of everybody." Tad shook his head. "And you, Chad, I'm even more mystified by you. You made me and Veronica visit Turner in the hospital and now you're asking how that loser is doing."

"Maybe I'm realizing that being "upper-class"," said Chad," doesn't necessarily make you a better person; and maybe I'm realizing that just because you're lower class doesn't make you a bad person. After all, an upper class person tried to kill Timmy." Veronica and Tad's mouths dropped, and Chad then added, "Maybe I'm finally growing up."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************

Old Man Tang had finished composing the "letter" from "Trixie" to "Timmy". This should put to death any romantic interest that Turner boy might have for his precious granddaughter.

"Once he reads this," said Tang, "he'll think Trixie absolutely loathes him; it's cruel, but necessary." The old man smiled. "Besides, I'll make sure a certain girl is there to comfort Timmy over his heartbreak; a girl he should have been with in the first place."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

DEVELOPMENTS

Mr. Crocker came into the class room. He noticed Timmy Turner's desk was empty. He smiled evilly and said,

"Well, Turner's not here the class' collective IQ just shot up 100 points. Ha, ha hee, hee !"

Chester, A.J. and Trixie just rolled up their eyes. These jokes about how "stupid" Timmy was were really getting old.

"Where IS Turner?," said Mr. Crocker, "he better have a good reason for missing class."

"He had a follow up doctor's appointment," said Chester, "didn't he give you the note yesterday."

"Oh, yes," said Crocker, "I have it right here. Hmm. He forgot to put a period at the end of a sentence. He gets an F!"

Trixie spoke up,

"Mr. Crocker. How can you fail someone for a doctor's note?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said a voice very familiar to Trixie.

She looked over to the source. Standing at the door were her father, Principal Waxelplax and Mr. Birkenbake.

* * *

The doctor had finished his exam, and Timmy was dressing. Dr. Hunter had told the 11 year old he was healing very well. And he should be back up to his full strength in about a week. Timmy was relieved because he really wanted to leave the doctor's office. As he was about to get up, Dr. Hunter spoke,

"Timmy, could you sit down for another minute? I need to talk to you about something."

Timmy sat back down, a bit exasperated.  
"I know, son," said Dr. Hunter, "you want to get out of here. This will take just a few minutes. I just need ask you a few questions."

"Like what?," said Timmy.

Dr. Hunter frowned up and then said,

"Timmy, I want you to be honest. " He paused. "Are your parents taking care of you all right?"

* * *

"Mr. Crocker," said the Principal, "I need to speak with you and Mr. Tang in the office. Mr. Birkenbake will take your place for right now.

"Yeah," said Birkenbake,"it's about time someone other than "The Man" help these young people."

While Chester and A.J., and indeed the rest of the class looked rather surprised, Trixie did not. In fact, she just smiled. Her dad said he was going to confront Crocker about that file, and she knew she could always count on him.

* * *

"What do you mean?," said Timmy a bit baffled.

"I mean they ARE feeding you, and taking care of you, aren't they?"

"Yes," said Timmy, although that wasn't exactly the truth. His parents had been watching out for him since Remy attempted to kill him. However, before they had been ignoring him, and had,in fact been forgetting to make dinner for him. The brown haired boy then asked, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just," said the doctor, I was kind of concerned about you being left alone at that campground a month ago. There are, also, rumors going around town that you've been eating out of the garbage, because you aren't being fed." He paused. "Is there anything to this?"

"You're thinking of my friend, Chester," said Timmy, almost laughing, "and he eats out of the garbage, because he likes it."

"Well," said Dr. Hunter, "Chester shouldn't do that, even if he DOES like it, but I'm not talking about Chester; I'm concerned about you. Are you being treated all right at home?"

"Yes," said Timmy, "my parents are always there for me, and they never forget to feed me or take care of me." It was a lie, but even though his parents weren't always the best parents in the world he didn't want to be taken from them. Because the fact was that he desparately loved his Mom and Dad, and would be crushed if he was ever taken away from them.

* * *

Crocker, Waxelplax, and Jeffrey Tang entered the principal's office. Both Trixie's dad, and Waxelplax sat down. Denzel Crocker stood up and asked,

"What's this all about?"

"Please sit down, Mr. Crocker," said Geraldine Waxelplax, "and we'll tell you."

Crocker did as he was told. The principal pulled out a file, Timmy Turner's file and opened it, and asked,

"Tell me what do you know about this?"

* * *

Timmy left the doctor's office a little shaken by the questions the doctor had. Fortunately, he had managed to convince the Dr. Hunter that he was being treated just fine at home and was not being neglected in anyway. He realized that it was all a part of Hunter's job as a doctor to check on the well being of children. However, it would simply kill him if he had to be taken away from his parents. He saw Dad and smiled.

"The doctor came out," said Mr. Turner, "he told me you were doing great. You ready to go to school son,?"

"Yes, Dad," said Timmy.

As they left, Dr. Hunter stared after them. His nurse spoke up,

"You were in there a while, Doc, was there something wrong?"

"I hope not," said Hunter, "I'm just really, really concerned about that young boy."

* * *

"It's Timmy Turner's file," said Crocker, "Hmm, I knew he didn't have much of a brain and now we have the MRI to prove it."

"Mr. Crocker," said Jeff, "I received that file as an apparent attempt to make my family, my daughter specifically, think ill of Timmy. He paused. "Now, I told my daughter that what it said was impossible; young Timmy would not be able to even function; much less raise his grades."

"Well," said Crocker suddenly very nervous, "why are you involving me?

"Because, we think,"said Waxelplax, "that this file has been deliberately tampered with. You wouldn't know who or why it would be?"

* * *

The Turner's station wagon pulled into the school parking lot. Timmy got out.

"Good bye, Timmy, have a nice day at school," said Mr. Turner.

"Good bye Dad," said Timmy. With that, the brown headed boy headed for the school.

Wanda, disguised as his bookbag, noticed how quiet Timmy was. She asked,

"You okay, sport?"

Timmy nodded.

"I'm just thinking about what happened yesterday with Trixie. I hope I have a better day."

* * *

"Why would you think I would know anything about this?," said Crocker, extremely nervous.

"Because the only people who have access to these files are me," said the principal, "and Timmy's teachers. And that would include you and Mr. Bickle. And Mr. Bickle doesn't seem to have it "in" for Timmy like you do."

"You can't prove anything!," Crocker shouted.

"My, my," said Jeff Tang, "aren't we touchy. Not to worry,though, it shouldn't take long to link this to you. But maybe things will go easier on you, if you're honest with us. Did you tamper with Timmy Turner's files and make it say his brain was only half the size of a normal child."

Crocker drew a breath and said,

"Yes."

"And why would you do that, Crocker?," said Waxelplex.

"Because I believed if he saw the record, he would wish his brain larger."

Jeff looked bewildered while Waxelplax looked simply annoyed. Trixie's dad said,

"And why would you think he could "wish" his brain larger."

"Because he has,....Crocker said,

"Mr. Tang," said Geraldine Waxelplax, "quick hide!"

"FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRIES," Crocker kept saying as he contorted through the office crashing and bouncing, and making a mess in general.

* * *

Timmy got to his locker. He noticed a note was taped there. He smiled. It had Trixie's handwriting on it.

"Oh," said Cosmo, disguised as his watch, "is that a love note?"

"Cosmo," said Wanda.

"It's all right," said Timmy, "I hope it is a love note. I've got a good feeling about this."

He reached and opened it up. As he read, Timmy's eyes widened in hurt and disbelief; this was anything but a love note.

* * *

_So wild speculation doesn't begin, Timmy's conversation with the doctor had nothing to do with his wanting to date Trixie or with Old Man Tang's desire to break them up. No one is "behind" Dr. Hunter's questioning of Timmy. He's just genuinely concerned about him. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

IN NEED OF COMFORT

Kenneth entered his boss' office. Mr. Tang looked up and he spoke,

"Did you deliver the letter to it's proper destination?"

"Yes sir," said Kenneth, "I taped it to the Turner boy's locker. It's right in plain sight so he can't miss it."

"Good," said, Old Man Tang, "this should kill any romance at it's source."

******************************************************************************************************************************8

Timmy's lip trembled. He looked really upset and he hung his head down. Cosmo and Wanda were so concerned about him, they "poofed" into their normal forms. Wanda spoke first,

"Timmy, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Timmy looked even more crushed. It was obvious that whatever that letter said was NOT what he was hoping for.

"Timmy, sport," said Cosmo, "what does it say? What's wrong?"

Timmy screwed his face up, crumpled the letter up and threw it on the floor. Then he ran down the hall.

"TIMMY!", said his godparents in unison.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"FAIRIES! FAIRY GODPARENTS," screamed Crocker spazzing and knocking files and other papers over.

"SECURITY!", screamed Waxelplax.

Once again, three security guards and an orderly with a large needle appeared. They pulled the still contorting Crocker out to the hall. The orderly bent Crocker over and aimed the needle toward Crocker's rear end.

"Night, night, crazy guy," said the orderly.

Jeff Tang looked at Crocker in astonishment. He'd heard stories about Crocker's strange ways, but he had NEVER thought that this humpbacked teacher was so insane. He looked right at the principal, and said,

"Miss Waxelplax, you've got that raving madmen teaching my daughter. What's wrong with the teaching board. That guy is clearly not fit to train a dog tricks, let alone teach young minds."

"We've tried to get rid of him before. It's almost impossible. Every time he's fired or put on administrative leave, he finds some way to get back."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy just ran down the hall and into an empty classroom. He sat down in an empty seat. He put his head down on the desk. He didn't cry; he just sat there very sad with his head down.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wanda picked up the crumpled letter. She unruffled it, and read it. Her eyes narrowed with rage, and her hair blazed up in flames. A sure sign that she was angry.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, a little nervously.

"That little witch," said Timmy's godmother, obviously in a rage.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You can't get rid of Crocker," said Jeff, in amazement, "can't he, at least, be given therapy before you let him loose on those students."

"He WAS in therapy," said Geraldine Waxelplax, "there were some problems."

"What kind of problems?," asked Jeffrey Tang, mystified.

"It seems his psychiatrist, Dr. Fancyfree is on administrative leave, because she, apparently, now believes in fairies too."

Trixie's Dad looked even more stunned. He then asked,

"Well can't you at least put Mr. Crocker on administrative leave, until you can find a suitable therapist."

Waxelplax shook her head, and stated,

"That's, also, been a problem. The last time we had Crocker out, the substitute we had claimed,..., well..."

"Well, what?," said Jeff.

"She claimed to be a fairy hunter and said that there were fairies in the school."

Jeff Tang looked in sheer astonishment and then asked,

"What's up with this? Is Crocker's condtion contagious or something?" He shook his head. "Look, I don't care how you do it; get rid of Crocker and only let him come back until he's been properly treated." Jeff shook his head. "I mean this guy's not ONLY nuts, he tampered with a young boys file to try to prove his mad ravings." Jeff stopped and then continued, "I can assure if somethings not done about Denzel Crocker, you'll be hearing from me and my wife at the next PTA meeting."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Now," said Old Man Tang, "contact the girl. Make sure she finds young Timmy. Since she already has feelings for him, it shouldn't be hard to convince her to comfort this young boy." He paused. "And as soon as she's comforting him, make sure my granddaughter sees it."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. and Chester were leaving first period and it was time for P.E. As they were walking toward the gym, Trixie came up to them and asked,

"Chester, A.J.?"

"Yes," said Chester.

"When will Timmy be here?"

A.J. frowned up, and said "You know, he should be here by now." He shook his head. Then out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something green moving. He looked over, and saw Cosmo and Wanda floating over there. Alarmed, he stood in front of the Trixie and Chester hopefully to blocke their vision. He had to get them away from there before they saw Timmy's fairies. He thought of something.

"Trixie, he might be at the office checking into school. Maybe you should check down there."

"Okay," said Trixe and she went in that direction.

"Chester," said A.J., "I'll join you at P.E. in a second. I have to get something out of my locker."

"Okay," said Chester walking off.

A.J. approached Cosmo and Wanda and said,

"Cosmo, Wanda, what are you doing? Someone could see you." He frowned. "And why is Wanda's head on fire?"

The angry godmother handed the letter to A.J. and she stated,

"This is why!"

A.J. took the letter and read it. He looked stunned and stammered,

"Trixie sent this to Timmy, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's her handwriting. And she better watch out, because she broke Timmy's heart again, and I could make her existence very, very painful."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy still had his head down on the desk when he heard someone enter.

"I'm sorry," said the pink hatted boy and he started to get up, "you probably have a class."

"Actually," said a familiar voice, "I'm looking for you."

He looked at the direction of the voice. He was stunned.

"Molly?"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

AN OLD FRIEND

_To Timothy Turner-_

_I will say this once, and hopefully, this will be the last time. You are not worthy of me. Moreover, I don't love or even like you. I'd say that the only woman that could ever love you is your mother, but you and I know that isn't even true, as your own mother can't even stand to be around you. She's proven that time and time again by the fact that whenever you come home, your mom and dad can't wait to get out of the house. But who can blame them? The fact is you make everyone miserable by even existing. I'm normally not so blunt, but since you have the IQ of a pencil eraser, this is the only way to get through to you. I want you to stay away from me, or next time my bodyguard will throw you into something far worse than a garbage can._

_So NOT your girlfriend,_

_Trixie Tang._

_P.S. Your pink hat is stupid too._

A.J. finished reading the letter out loud. He could scarcely believe what he was reading. It certainly didn't make sense in the light of how he'd been seeing Trixie acting. He looked up at Cosmo and Wanda; Wanda's hair was still on fire, and Cosmo himself looked a little angry. A.J. spoke,

"This is awful. This letter pushes on one of Timmy's biggest insecurity; his parents." He shook his head. "It's almost unbelievably cruel."

"I know," said Wanda, enraged, "but I can give Trixie Tang plenty of insecurity as well." She paused then continued. "I wonder how she'd feel about life as a litter box."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy looked at Molly. She hadn't changed since he'd last seen her at Wishing Well. She still had the cap and the tee-shirt with the skull and crossbones. Molly smiled and said,

"Hello Tim-Buck-Tooth."

"Molly," said Timmy, "what are you doing here? How'd you find me."

"It wasn't that hard Pink Hat. Remember you told me that you lived in Dimmsdale California. And since this is a school day, and there's only one Dimmsdale Elementary, I'd figure you'd be at school."  
"Well, I'm glad to see you," said Timmy, getting up and getting ready to hug her; but he stopped. "Oh, that's right," he said, "you don't like to be touched."

"Actually," said Molly, "for you, I'll make an exception." She paused, then continued. "Besides, Timmy, you look like you could really use a friend about now."

Timmy and Molly smiled at each other. Timmy approached her and the two alumni from Wishing Well embraced each other.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie had found out that Timmy was indeed at school. He had P.E., so maybe she could catch him there. As she was turning the corner, she saw an empty classroom. No, it wasn't empty. There were two people in there. One was Timmy, and he was hugging a girl. She looked in disbelief. Who was that girl. She'd never seen her before. Whoever she was though, Timmy was embracing her pretty tight. Shocked, she stepped back, and ran down the hallway.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"But Wanda," said A.J., "this doesn't make any sense."

"It does to me," said the enraged fairy, whose hair fire had died down, "she a little cruel, vicious witch. She's always treated Timmy like dirt, and now she's finally gone too far." She paused. "You know forget the litter box; I wonder how much she'd enjoy being a suppository."

"Wanda," said A.J., "please. I know it's awful, but you know that's not going help anything." A.J. shook his head. "Besides, this really doesn't make sense in the light of the way Trixie's been acting this morning."

"What do you mean?", asked Cosmo.

"Well," said A.J., "all morning long, she's been asking about Timmy, and she seemed really concerned about him." He paused. "In fact, she just asked me and Chester, if he was at school now."

"She's probably wanted to make sure he got the note," said Wanda, very disgustedly, "well he did, and it crushed him."

"Speaking of that," said A.J., "where IS Timmy?"

"He ran down the hall in that direction," said Cosmo, pointing down the hall.

"All right," said A.J., "you two better disguise yourselves before someone sees you. I'll try to find Timmy." He paused and then turned to Wanda. "Wanda, I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but please don't do anything to Trixie; that will just make matters worse."

"I won't," said Wanda, "I just hate to see Timmy so hurt."

"I know," said the African-American, "but I'll try to find him. Maybe then you two can talk to him, and make him feel better."

And with that, A.J. took off down the hall in the direction Cosmo had pointed.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy and Molly pulled out of the embraced. Timmy spoke first.

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in your school right now? Like you said, it's a school day."  
"Normally," said Molly, "I would, but my school band is performing at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome tonight." She shook her head in amazement, and then added, "It was almost last minute. We were supposed to perform in San Diego orginally, but then our band leader announced that we would be going here instead yesterday, in fact." She smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think some outside force was behind this."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie had tears in her eyes as she ran down the hall. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. What was Timmy doing with another girl. She always thought he only had eyes for her. As she was running, she ran into another student.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said a familiar voice, "Trixie?"

Trixie looked up. It was Tad.

"Trixie, why are crying? What's wrong?," said Tad.

"Oh, Tad," said Trixie, as she fell into his arms crying, "please just hold me." She conitnued to weep.

"There, there," said Tad, "it's okay, Trixie; I'll take care of you."

As Tad had his arms around Trixie, he looked down the hall. Kenneth was standing there. Grandfather Tang's henchman nodded, and Tad nodded back. This plan had come together perfectly.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. found the empty classroom that Timmy was at. He saw Timmy there and he was with a girl; a girl dressed up in what bordered on goth style.

"Wow," thought A.J., "she's HOT. How does Timmy get all these hot babes to be around him."

A.J. then shook his head and entered the classroom and asked,

"Timmy?"

Timmy and the mystery girl looked over at A.J. Timmy spoke,

"Oh, A.J. This is Molly. Molly this is one my best friends A.J."

"Pleased to meet you," said A.J. taking Molly's hand and shaking it.

Molly pulled her hand away and growled,

"Don't EVER touch me again!"

"Oh, sorry A.J.," said Timmy, "I forgot to warn you; Molly has an issue about people touching her."

"Okay," said A.J., "sorry." A.J. shook his head again and thought, "Great, first Tootie,then Veronica, now this Molly person. Not only does Timmy attract hot girls; he attracts the nutty ones too."

"Well," said Timmy," I better get to class." He paused. "Maybe if I don't have a lot of homework, I can see your band perform tonight at the Dimmadome especially since it's friday night."

"I'd like that," said Molly, "I have to get back to the hotel where the band is staying. Maybe after the performance, Tim-Buck-Tooth, you and I can get a pizza or something."

"I'd like that," said Timmy.

"Well, goodbye, Pink Hat," said Molly, then she turned to A.J., "see you around, Kojak." And with that Molly left.

"Tim-Buck-Tooth?," said A.J., slighty amused.

Timmy just shook his head and smiled.

"She likes to give people nicknames. Didn't you notice "Kojak?"

"Very funny," said A.J. laughing a bit himself, "but I'm glad I found you. Cosmo and Wanda are worried sick about you."

Timmy looked down and said,

"Oh, yeah. Something happened."

"I know," said A.J., "I saw the letter."

"Then you know," said Timmy, "it's pretty clear what Trixie thinks of me. She despises me."

"You know, Timmy," said A.J., "I'm not so sure that Trixie wrote that letter."

"What do you mean, of course she wrote it. I'd know her handwriting anywhere."

"Handwriting can be forged Timmy." He paused. "Someone with enough resources can do that. Someone who would desparately want you and Trixie to stay apart." He paused again. "But who?"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kenneth finished reporting to Old Man Tang. The old timer was quite pleased with himself.

"Well done, Kenneth, well done," he said, "and even if Timmy is not persuaded by that letter, Trixie seeing Timmy and Molly should freeze whatever feelings my granddaughter has for that commoner." He smiled. "To quote Remy Buxaplenty, I win."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Please review. Let me know if I've gotten Molly's characterization right; she's pretty challenging to right for. Hope that letter wasn't too over the top. Don't worry. This story is far from being over! _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

GIVING UP?

Timmy didn't respond; he just stared out the window of the classroom.

"Timmy," said A.J. "didn't you hear me? I said the letter may be forged."

"Yeah, AJ.," said the Timmy, "it's just...."

"Just what, buddy," asked his friend.

"I'm getting really tired of this hassle; every time I seem to get closer to Trixie, something blocks us. " He shook his head. "Maybe it IS time for me to move on. Maybe Trixie and I just aren't meant to be."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie was still hugging Tad when Chad came up. Chad looked a little bewildered.

"Trixe, Tad,?" said Chad, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Tad angrily, "Turner, the one you were JUST defending this morning just broke Trixie's heart."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mr. Crocker had been put on adminstrative leave almost immediately. Of course, when you're put in strait jacket and put in the asylum, you're clearly not going to be able to do your job for a while.

Geraldine Waxelplex just drew in a breath. Of course, this was NOW going to be a problem. As loony as Crocker was, he did have a sizeable class. This called for a substitute, but this time she'd be a little more careful.

She turned to Mr. Tang who was still there and spoke,

"Well, Mr. Tang. Is this sufficient?"

"Yes," said Jeff, "oh, and Miss Waxelplex, "I'll have you know that I do feel some pity for Mr. Crocker; it's a shame to see a man with mental problems." He stopped and then continued, "But my primary concern is for my daughter and her safety, and by extension the student body." He then turned to face the principal. "I trust you will NOW put the correct information into young Timmy's file."

"Consider it done, Mr. Tang," said Waxelplex.

"Good"

And with that, Jeffrey Tang left.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Timmy," said A.J., "that's not like you to give up."

Timmy just shook his head and said,

"I'm not "just" giving up, A.J. I've been trying to get Trixie to notice me for years. Maybe, I've just finally realised that this isn't just meant to be."

A.J. grimaced and then looked at this watch and said,

"Oh, man, look at the time. Both you AND I have to get to gym." He looked at Timmy and then added, "Look buddy, we'll talk about this later, okay."

Timmy just nodded and both boys headed for the gym.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chad looked a little mystified. Then he asked,

"Well, how did he break your heart? Did he refuse to go out with you?"

"He," said Trixie wiping her eyes, "I saw him with another girl. And he was hugging her pretty tight."

"You didn't ask him who the girl was?," said Chad.

"Chad," said Tad, "didn't you hear what Trixie said, Turner was making out with another girl; you don't interrupt that."

"No," said Chad, "she said that Timmy was HUGGING another girl." He shooke his head. "That could mean anything. Maybe she's just a friend."

"Trust me," said Trixie, " that was NO friend's hug."

Chad narrowed his eyes a bit and then looked at Tad.

"And you just "happened" to find Trixie here just after she saw this?"

"What are you implying, Chad?," said Tad a little annoyed.

"I' m not implying anything. I just think it's interesting that you showed up at the same time. That's quite a coincidence."

"Well," said Tad, "that's all it is; a coincidence."

"Okay," said Chad. Then Chad turned to Trixie. "I'm sorry about this Trixie; maybe you and I can talk later about it."

"Why?," Tad said very crossly.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Tad." He narrowed his eyes at the person that just a few weeks ago, Chad would have called his best friend, and then added, "after all, we're both Trixie's friend; isn't that right? Or is there something more you're not telling us?"

"No," said Tad quietly, "there's nothing."

"Good," said Chad.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

When gym was over, Timmy, Chester and A.J. went to the English class that they had with Mr. Crocker. All three boys were stunned to see Mr. Bickle there. They took their seats.

"Okay, class," said Bickle, "Mr. Crocker is going to be out for ...for a while. He's having some problems."

"What sort of problems," said Veronica, always ready to spread the juiciest gossip.

Chester got a clock out of his desk, and set it to 11:00 A.M. and the bird dutifully came out and said,

"CUCKOO, CUCKOO, CUCKOO."

The entire class laughed. Timmy smiled a bit.

"Okay, Chester," said Bickle, "that's enough; everyone get your English books out, and we'll begin the lesson."

Still smiling a little, Timmy opened his English book. A.J. was glad to see that.

Suddenly the door to the class opened. Timmy looked up, and then looked down.

"Trixie," he muttered under his breath.

Trixie looked over at Timmy; A.J. could have sworn that the temperature of the entire class went down 10 degrees.

"Trixie," said Bickle, "You're a little late, but that's all right. Just take your seat."

"Yes, Mr. Bickle," said Trixie Tang and with that she walked to her seat. She walked in front of Timmy, her head turned away from him deliberately. Not that Timmy really noticed that; he was still looking down; almost scowling.

A.J. shook his head.

"Man," thought the young genius, "it's going to be a LONG day."

_I know; a bit short. Hope this chapter isn't too dry!_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CATCHING UP

Timmy and Molly were both sharing a pizza at Mike E. Mozarella's. Timmy spoke first,

"So, have you heard from Dwight?"

"He's called a few times, and every once in a while, I get an e-mail from him," said Molly, "he's doing okay. Thanks to you, he's completely over his fear of losing his blubber!"

Both kids laughed. The Timmy spoke again,

"You know that concert was pretty good. Your were great at that flute solo. I had no idea you were so good at the flute." He paused. "Although I'm surprised that's the instrument you play."

"Why is that, Pink Hat?," said Molly, puzzled.

"Well," said Timmy, "I would have expected something less feminine."

By the frown on Molly's face, Timmy immediatedly realized that was not the brightest thing to say.

"Are you saying that I'm not "feminine", Tim-Buck-Tooth," said Molly, a little annoyed.

"No," said Timmy, wanting crawl under the table, "I didn't mean that at all." He paused "It's just I associate toughness with you." Then Timmy realized that was even worse to say by Molly's next statement,

"Are you saying you can't be tough AND feminine, Skinny, I'll have you know that many tough girls throughout history have a feminine side.

Timmy turned red, and hang his head down. This was not going well at all. Then he heard Molly laugh. He looked up surprised. The goth girl had look of mishievous amusement on her face. She spoke,

"Timmy, I'm just joking. Lighten up. I know what you mean." She paused and then continued. "Don't be so nervous; in fact, you've seemed preoccupied all evening. It's like your mind is on something else; or should I say "someone else."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie was in her room, still very sad, and in fact, a little angry. She had told her parents that she had not invited Timmy to the party. They were surprised, and inquired what happened. Trixie just said she was no longer interested in Timmy. They didn't inquire any further which Trixie was thankful for. She really didn't want to explain herself; it just hurt too much. She heard the doorbell ring. One of the servants answered the door. A few minutes later, the servant came up and said,

"Miss Tang, someone is here to see you."

Trixie got up and went downstairs. To her surprise, Chad was done there waiting for her.

"Chad," said the Asian-American girl, "what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'd talk to you about what happened with Timmy, Trixie. And that's what I'm here to do."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Trixie's grandfather was on the phone with the person who had helped him with the plot to break up Trixie and Timmy. He was really grateful for that, even if he was a bit curious as to how that person got the information about Molly.

"So," said Old Man Tang, "You were saying that you felt your boss is getting too soft." The elderly Asian man nodded. "I completely understand. That's one of the reasons I moved on this potential relationship of my granddaughter and the Turner boy. I don't want my own family's standing and social status compromised." He paused then continued. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, Mr. Sanderson, just contact me."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What makes you think "someone" is on my mind," asked Timmy, a bit miffed.

"Pink hat," said Molly, "I'm not blind. When I saw you in that classroom by yourself, it was clear that your heart had been broken." Timmy didn't dispute this so Molly continued. "Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No," said Timmy, "that's all right." He paused. "Yes, it IS a girl. I thought perhaps she was "the one", but I think I'm beginning to realize that she's not."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Chad," said Trixie, annoyed, "I really don't want to talk about Timmy."

"Well," said Chad, suddenly very sternly, "You're going to listen to me about it, whether you want to or not."

Trixie looked up stunned at Chad's sudden sternness, but didn't say anything. Chad then continued,

"Don't you find it odd that the very day, you were going to ask Timmy out, you saw him hugging that girl? And that Tad just "suddenly" showed up?"

"Well, yes," said Trixie, "I was surprised at his being with that girl." She shook her head and then continued, "But I'm not really surprised about Tad; I mean he's just being a friend."

Chad snorted and then spoke,

"I'm not so sure of that, Trixie, but anyway let's forget Tad for a moment. I'm beginning to think that some "outside" force may have manipulated you into seeing that." He paused. "You wouldn't happen to know who might have done that?"

Trixie thought for a second and said,

"My grandfather." The young girl shook her head and then stated,

"But why was Timmy hugging the girl so tightly; he seemed pretty into it."

"You'd have to ask him that."

"Well, if there's really nothing to it, why didn't he just tell me?"

Chad laughed and said,

"Trixie, I don't know if you noticed, but you were not exactly approachable." He then paused. "Besides, maybe Timmy is just tired."

"Tired of what?", said Trixie.

Chad paused and said,

"Look Trixie, what I'm about to say you're not going to like, but let's be honest." He then drew in a breath and continued. "Timmy has been trying to win your heart since kindergarten, right?"

"Well, yes," said Trixie.

"And until recently, you were spurning him. Right?"

Trixie looked a little embarrassed and then nodded. Chad continued,

"A person is not going to take but so much, Trixie, and Timmy has put up with a lot from you, Chad, Veronica, and now I'm embarrassed to say,even me. I mean that little pink hatted guy has definitely pulled out all of the stops in trying to win you." Trixie looked down a bit. "And remember, just yesterday, your own bodyguard threw him in the trash can didn't he?"

"That came down from my grandfather; not me," said Trixie rather defensively.

"Timmy doesn't know that," said Chad, "and that's not the first time he's been thrown across the cafeteria, is it?"

"No," said Trixie, quietly.

"Well, like I said Timmy may have finally reached his breaking point. And remember he was nearly killed last month, and you didn't bother to visit him in the hospital."

Trixie was about to say something, but Chad cut her off,

"Yes, I know that you disguised yourself one night and visited him, but like I said, Timmy doesn't know all of this. So that poor guy has probably decided that he'll never win you. Like I said, he's put up with a lot."

Trixie looked down and then said,

"So you're saying I should give up on him."

"No," said Chad, "not at all. What I'm saying now is the shoe's on the other foot. It's now up to you to try to win his heart. So don't take this the wrong way, but after all that Timmy Turner has done to get you to notice him, it's about time that you finally put your heart on the line, and work to win him back." He paused and then continued. "It may be hard, but no more harder than what Timmy's has to put up with since kindergarten. Now, you pull yourself together Trixie and fight for your man!"

_Please review. I hope I was able to convey what Chad was trying to say. If there's any confusion,just let me know._


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE?**

_I'm going to try to be a little fairer to Jorgen Von Strangle in my portrayal of him. In case, you haven't noticed, he is not exactly my favorite character, but he is part of the FOP world and one of the "good guys", so I'll try not to bash him quite as much_

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"I'll give you credit Jorgen," said Norm, "you're much better at hurting Timmy than I am; you'd make a very good filthy genie."_

This scene had been playing out over and over in Jorgen Von Strangle's mind ever since he had been forced to let Norm go because of the genie's knowledge of this event. Contrary to what Norm the Genie said, he was NOT trying to hurt Turner. He genuinely wanted to teach the boy a lesson. Of course, he didn't want what had happened to be known, because people might not understand what he had intended to do like Norm had misunderstood.

Of greater concern, though, was the sheer hostility that Timmy's best friend A.J. seemed to exhibit to Jorgen. This greatly puzzled The Toughest Fairy in the Universe. When they were in Abracatraz prison together, A.J. had not seemed hostile to him. Granted, everyone was focused on getting to Timmy and trying to defeat the Darkness so there was little time for small talk.

Jorgen had been monitoring the situation on Earth. So far, A.J. had not revealed to anyone what he, now, knew about Timmy's fairies. In fact, when the puny foolish fairies had "poofed" into their true form in the halls of Dimmsdale Elementary, A.J. did his best to cover for them so neither Trixie nor Chester would see them. So, apparently, the reason that A.J. had made him and Turner immune to the memory wipe was genuine concern for his best friend.

However, Jorgen was still concerned. Although he, in a way, admired A.J. for being willing to stand up to him, Jorgen was well aware of his own temper. Any altercation between them would result in everyone losing; and likely the one who would be caught in the middle and hurt the most would be Timmy.

"I'm going to have to talk to Timmy Turner about this," said Jorgen, "before this gets out of hand."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trixie was at her vanity and looking at the picture of Timmy again. She was thinking about what Chad had said. Had she really treated Timmy that badly. Trixie shook her hand and said to herself,

"Now, I wouldn't be asking that question if I didn't already know the answer to it. That guy has really put his heart on the line time and time again."

She looked down a bit embarrassed and sad. She had to admit anyone else would have given up long ago.

Trixie held her head up and said,

"I WILL win you back, Timmy Turner. I didn't realize it until we almost lost you to the Darkness, but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy plopped down on his bed, quite happy. This evening with Molly had gone pretty well. He appreciated Molly's sense of humor. She really had him going when she tricked him into thinking he was insulting her. He would get her back though.

His Godfamily poofed out of the fishbowl.

"Poof, poof," said his baby godbrother, upon which Timmy hugged him and and ruffled what little hair the baby fairy had. Cosmo and Wanda smiled. It was moments like this, when Poof and Timmy bonded with each other that warmed the Godparents hearts. Wanda spoke first,

"So, how was the, uh, "date" with Molly."

"Great," said Timmy, "I had a good time; Molly's a cool girl. She has an "edge" on her, but that's what's so appealing about her."

"So, you had an "awesome" time then,"said Cosmo.

"Oh yeah," said Timmy, "it was great."

However, upon saying that, Timmy got this nagging feeling. He didn't share it with his godfamily.

"In fact," Timmy thought to himself, "it was almost too good to be true."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Molly was walking down the street when she met a floating being with a pointed head and sunglasses. Molly pulled out a cell phone, and pushed a button upon which she, also, became a being with sunglasses and a pointed head.

"Well," said the first being, "how'd it go?"

"Very well, Mr. Sanderson," said "Molly", although it clearly was NOT the real Molly, "Turner is about to fall right into our trap; and we'll finally gain control of Fairy World"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy shook his head. He was just being paranoid. Wanda noticed this and then asked with concern,

"Is something wrong, sport?"

"It's nothing. I guess things have been going so rough for me, I have a hard time believing things could actually go good," said their Godchild.

"I know," said Wanda, "it's been rough on you, but hey it looks like things are looking up for you finally. I mean even your parents have been trying to be better to you."

"Yeah, they are," said Timmy, "I guess I should just enjoy these pleasant things and not worry."

"Sure," said Cosmo, "I mean just because Trixie chewed your heart up and spit it out and then stomped on it and then flushed it down the toilet doesn't mean you can't enjoy the very few good things you have and they are few....,Mpppgh'  
A zipper appeared over Cosmo's mouth and both Poof and Wanda were glaring at him

Timmy shook his head. He did have to chuckle a little.

"It's all right, guys. I'm in such a good mood, that I don't think anything could get me down."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. was in front of his computer. That was the SECOND time tonight that he'd gotten a strange reading. The disturbance was really large the first time he'd encountered it. Interestingly enough, it had been emanating from the Dimmodome. This reading was much smaller, but it was there. It looked like it was a magical reading, but it was clearly NOT a fairy. He went ahead and attempted to download the reading. Strangely, when he did that, it uploaded the Fairy History program. It started showing information on the screen and finally it sorted all the information out. And it, in fact, identified exactly what that this magical readings were.

"Pixies," said A.J. in amazement


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

INSTINCTS AWAKENING

"I suggest you resume your "Molly" form," said Sanderson, "in case someone is watching.

The other pixie nodded and pulled his cell phone out; with a "ping" he once again became Timmy's friend.

"And now," said Sanderson, "I will check on our two "guests"

And with another ping Sanderson had disappeared.

* * *

Timmy's Mom and Dad came in to say good night to him. Then after that, his godfamily said their goodnights, and then he laid down, but he didn't fall immediatedly to sleep. He couldn't help but think that this evening was too good; that it was just too convineint that Molly just "happened to show up.

"I'm just being paranoid," Timmy thought to himself, "the result of me pouring out my heart to Trixie and having it broken. " He smiled a bit. He continued his thoughts. Molly may not be the one, but she did have one thing in common with Timmy, her fairly godparent....

After this tought crossed Timmy's mind he bolted up. He very quietly asked himself,

"Why isn't Swizzle with Molly?"

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle was sitting at his home "Fort Jorgen" thinking about what to do about the A.J. situation, and still playing that scene over and over in his mind about Norm's blackmail of him. Had he REALLY been that sadistic to Turner. Is it possible that Timmy might have taken seriously what he said about his never being born?" Jorgen shook his head. No, Timmy Turner still was his normal self; annoying, but fascinating. Jorgen was actually deep down inside fond of Timmy. All of this supposedly "mean" stuff, Jorgen had done to Turner was supposed to be a type of "tough" love. He saw a lot of great leadership in the boy , but Timmy also sorely needed discipline because of of his impulsiveness. He was still deep in thought when his wife the Tooth Fairy "poofed" into the house. It was a light night for her; for some reason, not as many kids were losing teeth this evening. She noticed Jorgen deep in thought.

"Hello, Jorgen," she said. Jorgen didn't respond. The Tooth Fairly frowned. The she said, "Jorgen, I'm home." This time, Jorgen grunted a little. The Tooth Fairy rolled her eyes up a she said, "Jorgen, I've decided to let Mama Cosma stay for a week at our house. She said she would but you'd have to give her foot massages every night."

"That's nice, my little biscupid," said Jorgen.

"EARTH TO JORGEN VON STRANGLE; WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?," said his wife.

Jorgen blinked his eyes and said,

"I'm sorry dear what were you saying?"

* * *

Trixie Tang went downstairs and to her main living room. Her father was still up. Jeffrey Tang looked up and said,

"Something wrong, honey?"

"No," said Trixie, "I just decided to tell you, I'm going to ask Timmy out to that party."

Her father smiled and said,

"Good. I was wondering what had happened."

"I just let my stubborness get in the way." She paused. "In fact, I'm going to call him tonight, and ask him."

* * *

Timmy Turner sat in his bed thinking how odd it was that Molly's fairy godparent wasn't with her. It was very unusual for a godparent not to accomany their godchild on a trip. Timmy was wondering if he was truly being paranoid, or if his instincts for sensing out problems were finally, finally being restored. He shook his head. He'd find out tomorrow. Right now, he was kind of tired, so he put his head down on the pillow and started to drift off to sleep. He was nearly asleep when his phone rang.

* * *

Sanderson went into his office at Pixie World. He looked around to make sure no one saw him especially H.P. The Head Pixie had no idea of what Sanderson was planning. H.P. had gotten entirely too soft especially after the fairy games. He actually claimed to respect Turner. Worst of all, he seemed to have lost interest in taking over Fairy World, but Sanderson was still hungry for the power that unfettered fairy magic might give him. Perhaps when they had taken over Fairy World, H.P. would come to his senses; if not, oh well there were ways with dealing with the Head Pixie. Right now, he had to check on his two "guests"; he floated to a room in the office and opened it, and then said in his monotone Pixie voice,

"Well, how are the lovebirds doing?" Upon which the tied up Dwight and Molly simply glared at the pixie.

* * *

Timmy, as quiely and as quickly as he could answered the phone. His godfamily "poofed out of the fishbowl, somewhat puzzled ove the late night call.

"Hello," said Timmy.

"Timmy, it's me," said the voice, "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, A.J.," said Timmy, "I hadn't quite gone to sleep yet. What's up?"

"Buddy, I need you to come over here."

"Now?," said Timmy, "it's almost 11:00."

"I know, it's late, but it's kind of important, and no, it can't wait till morning."

"Okay," said Timmy, "I'll be over there in a few minutes; let me sneak out."

"Actually," said A.J., "you may want to "poof" out; I need to speak with Cosmo and Wanda as well, this may be something that affects them as well."

"Okay," said Timmy looking up at Wanda, "all of us will be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks,"said A.J.

"Yeah, buddy," said Timmy, "let me dress and all of us will be over there."

* * *

Trixie got a busy signal when she had attempted to call Timmy. He must still be up, because obviously someone was using their phone. She hung up; she'd try again in a few minutes. Then she thought, how about I ask him in a romantic way; the way HE would do it.

* * *

"Jorgen," said his wife,"what's the matter with you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, honey," said The Toughest Fairly in the Universe.

"I noticed," said The Tooth Fairy, "did you want to talk about; I am your wife, and perhaps telling me would help you."

Jorgen looked up; it might be very well to talk to her. However, Jorgen was not sure how she would react to what he had to tell.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CONFESSIONS

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all appeared inside the AJ's room. He looked at them with relief,and said,

"Guys, thanks for coming."

"Well," said Timmy, "it sounded pretty urgent over the phone, what is it?"

"Timmy," said A.J., "earlier tonight, I picked up a reading of a number of magical beings in Dimmsdale."

"There are fairies in Dimmsdale, A.J.," said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, these were NOT fairies," said A.J., "they were something else; something I believe you've all encountered before; Pixies."

* * *

"You'll never get away with this, Needlehead," said Molly really angry and still glaring at Sanderson, "Timmy's NOT stupid. He will find out what you're doing."

"I doubt it," said Sanderson in his monotone Pixie voice, "Turner's too busy nursing broken heart to be aware of what's around him."

"Timmy works best under stress," said Dwight, "he will stop you."

"Foolish children," said Sanderson, "no one can stop me; I'll finally be in charge of Fairy World and have two magical realms at my disposal.

* * *

When she was sure that everyone in the Tang house was sound asleep, Trixie got out of bed. She opened her window and hurled a rope down. She immediately went down the rope.

"I'll just do Timmy would do; be impulsive and serenade him outside his window."

* * *

The Tooth Fairly looked in disbelief at Jorgen; she could not believe that he'd done to Timmy such a thing.

"Jorgen," said his wife, "why would you do something like that to him. I mean, he gave you his front teeth so you could propose to me with it; he defended you and asked me to give you a second chance AFTER you tried to rip his teeth out. He was at our wedding." She shook her head. "What's wrong with you, I thought you liked Timmy. I thought all of that rough treatment you gave him was a type of tough love."

"It was," said Jorgen his accent becoming a little strained, "he was whining about how no one appreciated him for his good deeds and I was trying to teach him that you don't do good things for praise, but because it's the right thing to do."

The Tooth Fairy looked down for a minute and said,

"I believe, honey, but like everything you always go a bit too far." She paused, then continued, "Well, I'm sure he felt better when you showed him the correct context of the timeline."

Jorgen looked down a bit and the Tooth Fairie's eyse widened in horror. Jorgen's wife then said,

"Please tell me you didn't let that child continue to believe that everyone was better off without him."

"Well," said Jorgen, "it didn't seem to bother him too much, and he doesn't seem to affected by it now."

"Sweetheart, you don't know that," she said, "You're going to have to talk to Timmy and not just about the situation with A.J.; in fact, you're going to have to do the one thing you hate."

Jorgen's own eyes widened in horror and he said,

"You mean.."

"Yes, Jorgen, you're going to have to apologize to Timmy and admit you were wrong."

* * *

Timmy and his godfamily looked at A.J stunned. Timmy spoke first,

"Pixies? You're sure, A.J.?"

"Yes," said the 11 year old, "I picked up a large concentration of them at the Dimmadome."

"I knew something was wrong," the pink hatted boy, "Molly was surrounded by Pixies tonight."

"Uh, Timmy," said A.J., I don't know how to tell you this, but....,"

"But what?," asked Timmy.

When I scanned the Dimmadome, there was only one human reading at the Dimmadome, I checked the DNA; it was your genetic code."

"What are you saying, A.J.?", said Timmy, almost dreading the answer.

"I'm saying that you were the only thing human at the Dimmadome tonight; anyone near you would have been a Pixie likely in disguise."

"But that would mean," said Timmy, "the one I thought was Molly was actually...."

Timmy never finished the sentence, but started strange noises, contorting his face, and then fainted.

* * *

Trixie was heading towards Timmy's house. She noticed a girl on the other side of the street. She recognized her. That was the girl Timmy was hugging earlier. This would be perfect; Trixie decided to confront this girl and let her know that she intended to fight for her man.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

RETURN OF A LEADER

Timmy was still flat out in the floor; A.J. knelt down and gently shook his shoulder.

"Come on, buddy," said A.J., "get up, I know it's a shock."

Timmy still didn't move. He was pretty out cold. The Cosmo spoke,

"I'll get him up A.J."  
"Cosmo, no," said Wanda, "don't...," but it was too late because Cosmo had turned into a fire hose and sprayed water in A.J.'s and Timmy's direction.

* * *

Trixie Tang crossed the street and went right up to the girl she had seen earlier with Timmy. She blocked her.

"Okay, sister," said the Asian-American, "it's time for us to talk."

* * *

The force of the water knocked over A.J., and drenched both A.J. and Timmy. Timmy, of course, immediately woke up. The two boys sat up and glared at Cosmo. The green haired fairy smiled and stated,

"You're welcome"

Before either boy could respond they heard something; A.J.'s Mom.

"A.J.," she said, "What on Earth is all that noise coming from your room."

"Uh-oh," said A.J., "You're going to have hide."

"Where?," said Timmy.

"My closet," said A.J., "it has enough room."

They heard Mrs. Johnson come up too the door and knock. A.J.'s Mom said,

"Son, I 'm both respecting your privacy by knocking and asserting my parental authority by coming in anyway."

Upon which the battering ram hit the door which opened it. She looked at what she saw in shock

* * *

"Admit I was wrong?", said Jorgen, "but I wasn't trying to hurt Timmy Turner, I was just trying to teach him a lesson."

"I know, Jorgen," said the Tooth Fairy, "but sometimes you go entirely too far." She paused, then continued, "Besides, you don't tell a child something like that. It could cause them to do something to themselves."

Jorgen's eyes widened and said,

"Tooth Fairy, you don't actually think that Timmy would hurt himself."  
"I don't know, honey," she said, "that's why have to talk to Timmy and tell him the truth."

Jorgen nodded. Of course, his wife was right. Causing harm to a godchild, even if unintentional, would be a tragedy. And Jorgen had already dealt with a tragedy concerning his last and only godchild, Winston.

* * *

"Molly" stopped and she spoke in a very odd monotone voice,

"Move aside, Trixie Tang."

"How do you know my name?", said Trixie, "did Timmy tell you who I was?"

"Yes," said the disguised Pixie, "Timmy Turner was very informative about the nature of your relationship and the emotional consequences of it."

Trixie frowned and said,

"You talk really funny; I can't imagine Timmy dating someone like you."

The Pixie almost swore, monotonely of course, under his breath. He had let his guard down and talked in the Pixie's lexicon. He was going to have to fix this.

* * *

"A.J.," said Mrs. Johnson to her son who was now alone in the room, "you're soaking wet, honey, what happened?"

"Uh," said the 11 year old African American boy, "I was taking a shower."

"In your CLOTHES?," said his mother incredulously.

"Uh, this is actually kind of embarrassing to admit, Mom, but," said A.J., looking for an excuse that was plausible,. uh"

"But what?," said his mother.

"I thought I heard a noise in the shower, so I tried to investigate it,and I accidently turned the shower on."

His mother looked a little skeptical which made A.J. a little nervous. However, Mrs. Johnson finally shook her head and said,

"Well, your father has done strange things too, so I guess you're your father's son." She paused and the spoke again, "Did you find out what was causing the noise?"

"I think it was just my imagination, Mom."

"That's good, honey, but next time you think there's a problem with the plumbing let us call a plumber. I mean both you and your father are brilliant in terms of science, but not so much in things like plumbing."

"I will, Mom," said A.J.

"Well," said A.J.'s Mom, "you better get to bed; it's pretty late. Just put your wet clothes in the clothes hamper in the bathroom."

"Yes, ma'am", said A.J.

Mrs. Johnson left the room and Timmy and his godfamily emerged from the closet. Timmy, like A.J., was still soaking wet and both of the young boys resumed their glare at Cosmo.

"What?," said Timmy's Fairy Godfather.

"Wanda, I wish A.J. and I were dried off."

There was a poof and the wringing dampness in their clothes vanished. A.J. was still amazed at this world of magic. It shouldn't logically exist, but it obviously did. He really wanted to study more about this realm of magic.

"You know, A.J.," said Timmy, "it might be better if we worked on this in my underground cave."

A.J. nodded and then said,

"You're right, I'll get one of my clones to take my place and I guess you can "poof" up your own clone."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "so let's get started."

* * *

The Pixie cleared his throat and resumed his "Molly" voice. It wouldn't do to have this human girl interefere with their plans. Hopefully, he could make her go away. "Molly" then spoke,

"I've just had a cold. You know this time of year."

"It's May."

"Summer colds are the worst," said the Pixie.

Trixie shook her head and stated,

"Well, I didn't stop you to talk about your health; I wanted to talk to you about Timmy."

"I'm really busy, perhaps you can make an appointment."

Trixie looked really ticked at this condescending tone toward her, and she really got annoyed when this girl attempted to go around her. Trixie grabbed this girl by the shoulder, a little stronger than normal. A cell phone dropped out and fell on the sidewalk. A "pinging" noise came from and suddenly the girl that Trixie confronted was no longer a girl but a man with sunglasses and a pointed hat.

"What the...?" said Trixie.

But Trixie didn't get to finish the sentence but because the Pixie immediately picked the cell phone up and pressed a button. Immediatedly, she and this strange creature were transported into what looked like an office.

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and A.J. all "poofed" into the Timmy Cave.

"Okay," said A.J., "what do we do know?"

"Well," said Timmy, "we need to contact Jorgen."

A.J. frowned up and said with a bit of annoyance,

"Why? Why would you want to call that airhead?"

Timmy frowned himself. He was getting really concerned about this anger and almost hatred that A.J. seemed to have for Jorgen. They'd have to talk later about this.

"Because," said Timmy, "he IS the commander of Fairy World,and he needs to know what's going on especially if the Pixies are planning to take over Fairy World."

"We could do it by ourselves," said A.J., "I mean look what happened the last time, Timmy he almost got you killed."

"A.J., Jorgen can be a jerk, but believe it or not he IS on our side, and I'm not going to hold a mistake against him. I mean he wasn't trying to deliberately hurt me."

"I'm not so sure of that," said A.J.

Okay, that did it. Timmy was going to have to talk to A.J.. This animosity that A.J. felt for The Toughest fairy in the Universe had to be dealt with. No good would come from it.

"Cosmo, Wanda," said Timmy, "could you take Poof to his playroom in here. I need to talk to A.J. alone."

"Okay," said Wanda wrapping Poof in her arms and heading towards the playroom. Cosmo was still floating there.

"I said I needed to talk to A.J. alone, Cosmo."

"We are alone," said his godfather.

Timmy looked really annoyed and said,

"Cosmo, I wish you'd go to the playroom with Wanda and Poof."

The Fairy did as bidden.

Timmy turned to A.J. and said,

"Okay, buddy what's going on?"

* * *

Trixie looked around in disbelief. Was THIS a fairy. He sure didn't look like any fairy she had met during the darkness incident. She decided that she didn't have anything to lose so she asked him,

"So are you some type of demented fairy?"

The Pixie almost laughed, although he didn't. This magical being said,

"Hardly, human girl. In fact, fairies are actually are our enemies."

"The what are you and why have you brought me here?", demanded the Asian-American girl.

"I'm what they call a "Pixie"; we're magical, like fairies, except we treat magic like a business." He paused. "This should be familiar to you though; I mean think of us as a supernatural version of your grandfather."

Trixie felt a chill go down her spine. A though hit her and she asked,

"Does my grandfather put you up to this?"

"Very perceptive, Trixie," said the Pixie, "which is why I brought you here; I can't have you interfering with our plans so you can join our guests."

* * *

"What do you mean, Timmy?", said A.J.

"I mean this anger you feel at Jorgen. What's causing it?"

"Well,it may be have something to do with the fact he treats you, my best friend, someone I hold in high regard, like a piece of trash." He shook his head. "I mean, it's pretty clear there're bullies in Fairy World as well as on Earth."

Timmy looked down and then said,

"Look, buddy, I am grateful for what you've done for me; you've been a true friend."

"I'd do anything to help you buddy."

"I realize that A.J. so help me by hearing me out." Timmy looked at A.J. who said nothing. He continued,

"You said you hold me in high regard and that you look up to my leadership."

"Of course," said A.J.

"Then do what I try to do in regards to Jorgen. Try not to concentrate on his faults, try to concentrate on his good points. I mean, what if I let anger control what I did to the Darkness and wound up destroying it instead of turning it into the Kindness."

"It wouldn't have been good," said A.J.

"Because you were all trapped inside; I might have lost all of you forever." He paused, then continued, "Jorgen is a jerk, and he is a bully at times, yes, but I don't think he deliberately means harm to people; You might could argue that he's trying to help you be a better fighter or person like a drill sergant. Besides, you and I will probably be working with Jorgen closer than ever now."

"Why,?" said A.J. a little surprised.

"Because," said the pink hatted boy, "I've thinking about what you've said last month. I may not like it, but it seems I'm the one who's always pulled into major events involving Fairy World; the incident with the Darkness just beig the latest example. And like you said, I could have used your help." He pause again, and then continued, "I'm going to talk to Jorgen and ask him to allow you to continue to help me whenever an emergency happens. Technically, it's against the rules for someone without Godparents to know about fairies, but I'm hoping your scientific knowledge and the fact I am the Chosen One will persuade him."

A.J. lit up like a kid in a candy store and said,

"I'll get to use my knowledge to help you?"

"Yes," said Timmy, "but let ME talk to Jorgen. I've persuaded Jorgen about things before, and I can do it again." He then paused and said, "But if I do do this, you're going to have to be willing to work with Jorgen Von Strangle" He paused. "Besides, you might be surprised; he might actually be pleased about this."

"I'm not so sure about that Timmy," said A.J.,"but because I respect you; I will try."

"Good," said Timmy, "now let's get to work."

A.J. looked at Timmy with admiration; the argument he made was actually very logical. He smiled; apparently Timmy had worked through most of his difficult issues that had dogged him for almost four months. Timothy Tiberius Turner, the leader was back.

_A Long chapter, I know, but I have a feeling that this entire story is going to be much longer than I planned. Hope this wasn't too long._


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**An Old Foe Returns**

**NOTE-I changed part of this story. The new material is at the bottom.**

"You mean," said Trixie, "my own grandfather is involved with creatures like you" she gulped and continued, "and he ordered you to kidnap me?"

This time the pixie DID laugh, monotonely of course. This new magical creature said,

"Not hardly, you're grandfather hasn't even properly met us. We've only contacted him over the phone. In fact, we only used him to serve our own purposes."

"And what IS your purpose?," demanded Trixie.

"To take over Fairy World," said the Pixie, "and to do that we had to neutralize one of the most pesky humans we've ever had the misfortune of meeting, Timmy Turner."

* * *

"Cosmo, Wanda," said Timmy, "I wish we were in Fairy World."

There was a "poof" and they appeared on the rainbow bridge in front of the sign. A.J. looked in wonderment at it. This was the second time he had personally encountered Fairy World, and it was still an impressive sight.

"Okay," said Timmy, "let's go over to see Jorgen at his office."

* * *

"I'll go ahead and arrange a meeting with Timmy Turner," said Jorgen to the Tooth Fairy, "we need to talk about a lot of things, and I will do as you suggested, my little biscupid."

The Tooth Fairy nodded and she said,

"I knew you'd do the right thing Jorgen. In fact, this has probably been bothering you a lot longer than you even want to admit. Otherwise, Norm would not have been able to blackmail you." She paused and then continued, "This also explains why you jumped at the chance to be Timmy's temporary fairy."

Jorgen nodded and was about to say something else when the phone rang. Jorgen answered it.

"Hello," said Jorgen, "Yes, Binky what is it?"

Jorgen furrowed his face.

"Okay, Binky," said Jorgen, "I'll be right there. See you then."

Jorgen's wife looked questioningly at him. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe said,

"It looks like we'll be able to sort this out all in one meeting. Timmy Turner, fairies, and A.J. are at my office, and they wish to see me."

* * *

Trixie couldn't help but smile and said,

"Yeah, Timmy is good at outsmarting people. He's also pretty persisitent; he'll go after something even when everything and everyone say it's impossible to get."

"Which is why we sidetracked him with an old friend, and interfered with his attempts to woo you." He gave a "Pixie Smile", an interesting sight in and of itself, "I should thank you, though."

"Why?," demanded the Asian-American.

"Because like you said, Miss Tang, Turner's persistent," said the Pixie, "but I'll have to give you credit, he's been trying to win you for years, but you've pushed him away so many times, had him thrown by a springboard through the cafeteria, from your house and from your front yard, you finally broke him. It was very easy to distract him, because you did a very good job of breaking his heart."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and A.J. were in Jorgen's office when there was an "atomic poof" and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"Hello, puny fairies and puny earth children, what do you want?"

"We need to talk to you Jorgen," said Timmy.

"That's convenient Turner, because I do need to talk to you, as well", said Jorgen.

"Well," said Timmy, "before we get started, I'd better let you know this; I think the Pixies are trying to take over Fairy World again."

* * *

Trixie gave an angry look at the Pixie, but she couldn't dispute what he had said. In fact, it was the nearly the same thing Chad had told her earlier today.

"Timmy will bounce back; and he will stop you," said Trixie, "I know Timmy a lot better than you think; even when he's hurting, or discouraged, he picks himself up and then you better watch your back."

"Hmm," said the Pixie, "very interesting. Your feelings for this boy seem to have intensified, but it doesn't matter nothing will stop us."

* * *

Jorgen frowned up and said,  
"What makes you say that?"

"A.J.," said Timmy, "why don't you tell Jorgen what you picked up tonight."

A.J. looked surprised, but pulled himself together and stated,

"When I was on my computer earlier, I picked up a large number of unusual magic readings. I knew they weren't fairies so I crosschecked the information that I downloaded from the Fairy World computer.."

"You mean the information you STOLE from the Fairy World Computer," interrupted Jorgen a bit annoyed.

A.J. looked like he was about to say something smart, but Timmy touched his shoulder and said,

"Be that as it may Jorgen, you may want to hear A.J. out."

Jorgen just nodded and A.J. continued,

"It turned out they were Pixies; there were a large number of them in the Dimmadome tonight, and they apparently disguised themselves as humans. One of them is posing as a godchild named Molly."

* * *

The Pixie pulled his cell phone out and hit a button. There was a "ping" and Trixie found herself tied up in what looked like a closet. She, also, noticed there were two people, also, in the closet tied up; A boy with glasses and light brown hair, and a girl who looked just like the one the Pixie was disguised as. This girl, presumably the real human one, just glared at the Pixie who had joined them. He floated in front of his "guests and said very dryly,

"Go, me, I rock."

"Yeah," said the girl, "go you; We've got families as well as godparents. Swizzle will find me and when she does you better look out."

"Same with me," said Dwight.

"Oh," said the Pixie, "they won't find you, but even if they do Mr. Sanderson's human girlfriend, Mary Alice, will be guarding all three of you."

"A human named Mary Alice?", said Molly almost laughing, "why would my fairy godmother be afraid of someone like that?"

"Because," said a harsh female voice, "if she comes anywhere near here, I'll detatch her crown and rip her wings off."

They looked at the source of the voice and it was Mary Alice Doombringer; professional fairy hunter.

* * *

Jorgen looked alarmed.

"Are you sure?," he said.

"If the information on the computer was correct, yes," said A.J.

Jorgen looked worried and a little deep in thought. Wanda looked alarmed herself and said,

"Jorgen what's wrong?"

"It's just," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "there's been a split in Pixie World; many Pixies have been unhappy with H.P. and claim he's gone soft. This may have something to do with it. Of more concern is the fact that a Pixie is impersonating a godchild. Binky contact Irving and Swizzle and find out what's going on."

"Jorgen," said Timmy, "I need to talk to you about something concerning A.J., in private."

"Very well, Turner," said Jorgen, "let's go into one of the conference rooms."

* * *

"I know you," said Trixie, "You were the substitute for Mr. Crocker when he broke his hand; you claimed to be Miss Sunshine, but then you said you were Miss Doombringer.

"Very perceptive for a rich spoiled child."

"Well, if you hunt magical beings, why are you in league with the Pixies; I mean they're obviously magical creatures."

"Child," said Doombringer, "I hunt "fairies"; I actually like Pixies, they're ruthless and grab whatever they want by any means necessary unlike those goody-goody fairy godparents."

"I guess that means you found your soulmate," said Molly, "although if you are involved with Sanderson, your love life must be pretty pathetic."

* * *

"Very well, Turner," said Jorgen when they were in the conference room, "this is fortunate because I wish to talk to you about A.J. as well."

"Look, Jorgen," said Timmy, "don't get mad at A.J.; he was doing this for me. I mean if you feel that you must take Cosmo and Wanda from me.." his voice almost broke, "I guess you should."

Jorgen looked at the boy and said,

"Timmy, I told you at your eleventh birthday party, you were going to need your godparents for a long, long time, and I meant it. Besides, I know A.J. did this on his own so technically you did not break the rules."

''About A.J.," said Timmy, "I'm going to ask you something that I know technically would violate the rules, but I wouldn't ask it unless I thought it was important."

Jorgen said nothing so Timmy continued,

"I want A.J. to continue to help me whenever some emergency comes up. I mean I really could have used him when the Darkness came with his high intelligence especially since I was dealing with robots. I know it's against the rules, but please consider it."

Timmy didn't know whether Jorgen would agree to this or not or whether he'd be angry. Surprisingly, he wasn't.

"I agree with you, Turner," said Jorgen, upon which Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, but then Jorgen continued, "but if A.J. is to help us, he needs to remember I AM the head of Fairy World, and he's going to have to show me respect as such."

"I've already talked with A.J. about it," said Timmy, "I think I got through to him and he's willing to work with you."

"Very well, Timmy," said Jorgen, "then I'll allow it."

"Good," said the buck toothed boy, "now I guess we'd better go to work and find out what the pixies are up to."

"Wait a minute, Timmy," said Jorgen, "I need to talk to you about something else."

* * *

"You're one to talk,"said Miss Doombringer, "especially with the boy you're going with; I mean who names their child "Dwight" any more."

Dwight looked down a little hurt. Molly frowned and said,

"Look, looneytune, at least my boyfriend's human."

"I've had enough of this," said Doombringer, "I'm going to guard outside the door. " Upon which the Fairy Huntress stepped outside and closed the door.

* * *

"Jorgen," said Timmy, "we don't have a lot of time and we may have already wasted too much of it."

"This won't take long Turner, but it's vitally important."

"What is it?," said Timmy.

"A little while back, I was showing you what life would be like without you,and I need to tell you something..."

"Look, Jorgen," said Timmy a little nervous, "don't worry about it;it's not that important."

"Actually, Timmy, it is, because I have to apologize. I didn't show you the correct context of the timeline, because I wanted to teach you a lesson. But that was no excuse. Without you actually, this world is a much darker place I mean I can show you what the world is really like without you.."

"Jorgen," said Timmy a bit exasperated, "like I said we don't have the time, besides I've already seen....." Timmy stopped himself.

"You've already seen what?," said Jorgen.

"The correct timeline," said Timmy, "the fairy council already showed me the correct timeline.

Now it was Jorgen's turn to be surprised.

"The Fairy Council talked to you about this?," said Jorgen in his Austrian accent, "when?"

"A few weeks after it happened."

Jorgen looked puzzled and said,

"Turner, this isn't possible. The Fairy Council doesn't deal directly with godchildren; that's my job. The only time they'd do that is if there's some dire emergency like if a godchild is in danger..." A chll went down Jorgen's spine, and said in horror,

"Timmy, were you going to do something to yourself because of what I showed you?"

"It's not important now, Jorgen."

"It's not important? Son",(a term of endearment Jorgen almost never used to a godchild), "you all but told me you were going to hurt yourself and you say that. Timmy I never wanted to drive you to that."

"I know Jorgen," said Timmy, "and I'm fine now.

"Are you sure?", said Jorgen.

"Yes," said Timmy, "now we need to get to work."

"You're right," said Jorgen, "get your friend and godfamily in here now."

* * *

"I don't believe this," said Trixie, "I had no idea creatures like these Pixies existed."

Molly looked surprised and said,

"You don't; hasn't your godparent mentioned them to you?"

"Uh, I don't have a godparent, but I do know Timmy," said Trixe, "that may be why they captured me."

"Well whatever case, if we're going to try to get out of here, we probably should introduce ourselves; my name's Molly and this is Dwight, what's yours?"

"It's Trixie," said the Asian American, "and how exactly do you plan to get out."

* * *

Jorgen, Timmy's godfamily and A.J. were meeting in the conference room which Jorgen had tranformed into a type of strategy room.  
"Okay, A.J.," said Jorgen, "Turner talked to me about you helping us, and I agreed, but don't tell anyone else and don't EVER take my tan again and put it in Binky."

"I won't," said A.J.

"Very well," said Jorgen, "in a way this is very fortunate that you know; we'll need all the help we can get especially if the pixies are plotting once again to take over Fairy World." Jorgen frowned. "We're going to need even MORE magic; which means we'll have to get another fairy to help us fight these pointy headed freaks."

"Well," said Wanda, very defensively, "you can forget about using Poof. He's been through enough between the Darkness Incident and that horrible Foop."

"Nagging one," said Jorgen, annoyed, "I am NOT referring to Poof. I speak of another fairy who's in Dimmsdale and who is already assigned a godchild." Jorgen, then shook his head, and added, "And we can probably use the godchild as well, since he has some prowess, that is for a puny human, in battle. "

* * *

Chester McBadbat laid back down after looking out of the window. He couldn't sleep because he had been thinking of the day's event concerning Timmy. He had seen Timmy earlier talking to that girl, Molly, was her name, he thought, and he had seen them walking down the street earlier and he had seen her walking down the street alone. He suspected that whatever reason this girl had shown up was due to something exciting happening to Timmy, again. His best friend seemed to always have plenty of action going on around him all the time. He shook his head and let out a long breath.

"I'll guess I'll just be sitting on the sidelines," said the blond boy a bit melancholy.

"You, know Chester," said a voice, "you DON'T have to sit on the sidelines son. You CAN tell Timmy about me."

Chester looked at source of the voice. A possum that slept on his bed. This possum was unusual looking; it was dark brown for one thing, and it had a gold crown floating above it. There was a poof and the possum disappeared and then what reappeared was a youthful looking being with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well. Like the possum who was just there, this being had a crown floating above the top of his head. He also had wings and a wand.

"You already KNOW about Cosmo and Wanda, since Jorgen restored your memory, so there's no reason for you NOT to tell your best friend about your fairy godparent."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-A secret revealved.

_"And you," said Jorgen to Norm, "you are no longer a fairy. You are a genie ONCE MORE."_

_Jorgen waved his wand and Norm's crown disappeared. Then the Toughest Fairy in the Universe forcibly turned the genie/fairy around, and ripped his wings off._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHH", screamed Norm. But then the genie pulled himself together and said,_

_"You think I CARE. I still jerked Turner out of his godparents, and these two floating nitwits", with that Norm poked Cosmo, "out of a job; I still win."_

_"Not yet you don't," said a voice. Norm looked at the voice and it was Chester McBadbat coming out of Timmy's closet. Enraged, Chester said,_

_"You tricked me, you lied to me and you used ME to HURT my best friend. Nobody makes a fool out of Chester McBadbat." The blond then paused "Except the school system" He paused and added, "and the government." And then he paused and added again. "And every girl I ever met."_

_"Now, Chester," said Norm trying to placate the ten year old's obvious rage, "buddy." Chester growled. Norm, clearly nervous, added"Take it easy. Easy"_

_"And I have one genie wish left. My THIRD wish; the one where you get forcibly sucked back into the lamp. I wish everything was back to the way it was before I found this stupid lamp."_

_"Ahh," said Norm, "Fez dispenser."_

* * *

_The next day, Chester still remembered everything so he got very nervous when suddenly a magic 9 ball appeared in front of him in his trailer._

_"Ahhhhh, Norm's back," said Chester._

_"No Chester," said a voice coming from the 9 ball as it cracked open and what looked like a man the size of a ten year old came out, "My name is Isaac. And I've been assigned as to you...."_

_Isaac floating in front of searchlights and a bunch of large letters that said "Fairy GodParent._

_"As your Fairy GodParent."_

_Chester looked stunned and then said,_

_"You're my fairy godparent, like Timmy has?"_

_"Yes," said Isaac, "since you helped stop Norm and you did technically win a fairy from the Fairy Idol contest, Jorgen Von Strangle decided to assign you a fairy godparent. What do you think?"_

_Chester just looked at him and then said, _

_"No, I don't want a fairy godparent."_

_This caused Isaac to look stunned and he sputtered,_

_"What? You don't want one? Why not?"_

_"Because," said Chester, "the last time I had a godparent, I hurt Timmy and I nearly destroyed the world."_

_Isaac looked stunned and then said, trying to comfort Chester,_

_"Chester that WAS NOT your fault. Norm tricked you."_

_"He may have," said Chester, "but he was right about one thing; I'm a moron, and I don't deserve a fairy godparent."_

_Isaac was about to say something else when there was an atomic poof, and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared, and he looked none too happy._

_"Tiny little wimpy Chester," said Jorgen, "don't you realize what a great honor it is to have a fairy godparent."_

_"I don't care," said Chester, "the last time I had magic, trouble started." He paused, and then added, "And if you attempt to give him to me, I'll simply wish that he wasn't my fairy godparent or I'll wish him to someone else."_

_Jorgen looked none too happy, and Isaac really looked heartbroken. He had received the bio on Chester, and he was really looking forward to being Chester's godparent. He was a terrific kid._

_"Very well, Chester," said Jorgen, "As you wish, but you know I have to wipe your memory, now."_

_"Good," said Chester, "I don't want to remember any of how this. And I already hurt enough people."_

* * *

That was then; but when Norm made his reappearance and tried to help Remy, Jorgen decided to once again to give Chester a fairy godparent for his protection and it happened to be Isaac again which pleased the brown haired fairy to no end. He really wanted to be Chester's godparent. Jorgen restored Chester's memory, but it was not too difficult to do since much of Chester's memory had already come back on it's own after seeing Norm again, and after the darkness.

Isaac floated beside his godchild. His instincts about Chester were right. Chester was a great kid. Like his best friend Timmy, Chester had a big heart and that more than made up for whatever odd habits,like eating dirt or garbage, the boy had.

Isaac returned to the subject at hand and said,

"Why haven't you told Timmy yet? Jorgen said you could."

"Because, I hurt him the last time I had a godparent," said Chester, "and he might get mad at me because of what happened."

"Chester," said Isaac, "from what I've seen, I don't think Timmy would be mad; in fact, I think he'd be quite happy for you." He paused and added, "and besides, Norm may have been technically a "godparent" but he was just using you to hurt Timmy and escape his lamp." Chester looked like he was about to say something but Isaac interrupted him and said,

"And before you say anything about you almost destroying the world, that was just as much Norm's fault as it was yours. Being a godparent is more than just granting wishes; you need to spend time with your godchild and also teach him about the different aspects of life."

* * *

"Who is the fairy and godchild?," asked A.J.

"Well, you already know the gochild", said Jorgen," he's Chester McBadbat."

* * *

'NOBODY KNOWS THE TROUBLE I'VE SEEN," shrieked Dwight, "NOBODY KNOWS MY SOOOORRRROOOOOWWW!"

Miss Doombringer opened in the door in a rage, and said,

"If you don't stop that screeching child, you'll find out what real sorrow is!"

"Sorry," said Dwight, "I just get nervous in close places."

"Well keep it down," said Doombringer, "I have to guard you, and I do NOT want to hear you brats making noise."

"Speaking of which," said Molly, "why are you like only guarding a closet. Shouldn't you be doing something more important like helping the pixies hunt down fairies; I mean it is what you do?"

"Foolish girl," said the fairy hunter, "what I'm doing is important; plus there's a bonus, once the Pixies take over fairy world, they'll be giving me a section filled with fairies I can hunt down. It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Hmmm," said Molly, "that's not very challenging or the true spirit of hunting....oh, I think I see why. That's why you want to take the easy way."

* * *

"Chester has a fairy godparent," said Timmy excitedly, "that's great. When did that happen?"

"It was supposed to happen after the Fairy Idol contest, but he refused to be assigned one; finally after Norm made a reappearance I decided to assign him one." Jorgen shook his head and added, "And it was not easy, I practically had to threaten him to make him to take Isaac as his fairy."

A.J. and Chester looked at each other stunned. Timmy spoke,

"Why would he refuse to take a fairy godparent."

Jorgen pointed his finger at Timmy and stated,

"Because of YOU, Timmy Turner."

* * *

"What DOES that mean?," said Doombringer, a little annoyed.

"Well," said Molly, "You've been like doing this for years, and I guess when you get to your age your reflexes start slowing down, and you just can't handle it was well as you used to."

Mary Alice Doombringer's face turned a burning and raging shade of red, and she screeched,

"You squawking little BRAT, my reflexes could beat yours any day. And I NOT that old."

With that, the fairy huntress got closer to the three children upon which Molly kicked her hard, (the children's legs were not tied) in the shin causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor. By sheer luck, Doombringer's head hit a board and she was out cold.

"Okay," said Molly, "let's do this."

* * *

"Me?," said Timmy a little bit irritated by Jorgen's accusation, "how is it my fault that Chester refused to get a fairy godparent?"

"Well," said Jorgen, "it's not anyone's fault per se, but you're the reason he won't. He feels guilty about having Norm use him to hurt you, Timmy."

Timmy looked shocked, and said,

"But that's not his fault; Norm did that."

A.J. spoke up,

"Timmy, you know how sensitive Chester is; he hates to hurt anyone, especially his friends, even if it is unintentional."

"Well," said Timmy to Jorgen, "I guess I could speak to him that might make him feel better."

"That's what I was hoping for," said Jorgen, "now I'll get Chester." And with that the Toughest Fairy in the Universe poofed out of there.

* * *

"You really think that, Isaac," said Chester, a little hopefully.

Chester's fairy godfather put his hand on his godchild's shoulder.

"I'm certain of that son. Timmy, from what I've seen is a true friend; he is NOT going to hold that against you."

"Okay," said Chester, "I'll guess I will; I'll just have to find a good time to talk to him."

"THAT TIME WOULD BE NOW!!!!!," boomed an austrian accented voice. There was an atomic poof asJorgen Von Strangle boomed into Chester's home and grabbed Chester and Isaac with his hands. They poofed out of Chester's trailer and poofed into an office. Chester saw Timmy, A.J. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all standing there.

_The scene where Chester made his third wish and caused Norm to be sucked back into the lamp was from the movie, Fairy Idol._


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**ESCAPE PLANS**

**_There has been a change in the previous chapters; specifically the last two paragraphs of the chapter nineteen and a large part of chapter twenty. You'll need to read that part to understand what's currently going on._**

Trixie, Molly and Dwight looked at the now fallen Miss Doombringer. Trixie spoke first,

"Now what?"

"This is what," said Molly as she stretched her legs, grabbing Doombringer's case of weapons with her feet. She kicked them closer to her, and using she opened the case with her mouth. She grabbed one of the Fairy Huntress's wing swords, and with amazing skill she cut through the rope that bound her.

* * *

Chester looked around nervously, especially at Timmy. He wasn't sure how his best friend would react.

"Uh, Timmy, look, I can explain," said the blond haired boy, I..."

Timmy went up to Chester and hugged him and said,

"What's there to explain? You have a Fairy Godparent; you deserve one, I'm just sorry that you felt you couldn't have one when Jorgen first offered him to you."

"So you're not mad at me because of what Norm did."

"No, buddy, of course not, I think it's great."

Isaac smiled and said,

"I told you Chester."

"You must be, Isaac," said Timmy and he shook his hand, "great to meet you."

"Likewise," said Isaac.

"Uh, guys," said Chester, "what is A.J. doing here?"

"It's a long story, Chester," said A.J., "but I know what's going on and I remember everything from the darkness."

"Jorgen allowed that," asked Chester, amazed.

"Yes, Chester," said Jorgen, "I'm allowing it because of the Chosen One's request and because we need help for what's going on."

"What IS going on?," asked Isaac, a bit mystified, "I mean I'm glad that Chester and Timmy know everything, but why is it happening in your office and why are Timmy's godparents and a kid without godparents here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on; the Pixies are at it again."

* * *

The trio of Molly, Trixie and Dwight had escaped from the closet and were now in pixie office. Fortunately, it was abandoned. In fact, now that Trixie had a better look at it, it was a bit in disarray and quite dusty. It must have been deserted years ago.

"So, what do we do now?," said Trixie.

"Well," said Molly, "now we go to Fairy World."

"How do we get there," said Dwight, "we're in Pixie World and I don't think you can just walk from here to Fairy World."

Molly looked around and then saw something. She smiled.

"We're not going to "walk" we're going to "Poof" or rather "Ping" there."

Upon which Molly picked up a cell phone and pushed a button. There was a "Ping" and they were gone.

* * *

"They're trying to take over Fairy World AGAIN," said Isaac, very much alarmed, "when did you learn about this?"

"Just now," said Jorgen, "but we don't think every Pixie is involved; there've been rumors going around that there has been a rift in Pixie World. Some, apparently, believe Sanderson would make a better leader; while others are still loyal to H.P."

"Great," said Timmy, "so what you're saying is now there's not only an invasion but a civil war about to break out among some magic beings."

"That's pretty much sums it up."

"So what's the plan."

"THIS," said a voice and then the Fairy Council suddenly appeared. Before anyone could say anything, the taller of the council raised his hand and opened it. There was a poof and everyone that was in Jorgen's office disappeared, and they reappeared in a cave. The Cave of Destiny.

* * *

Dwight, Molly, and Trixie appeared in Fairy World. They looked around. It all seemed normal; not even the Fairie's had been scrambled. This alarmed Molly.

"Come, on," she said, "we need to get to Jorgen; he must not know what's going on yet, and we need to tell him."

* * *

The godparents, The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, and the three eleven year old boys looked around the cave. Timmy, of course, recognized it immediately. He spoke first,

"Why are we here? I thought I already," Then Timmy stopped and looked at the wall with the pictures on it. What he saw made him groan and he said,

"Oh NO not ANOTHER wand!!!!!!"

Everybody was looking where Timmy was pointing and saw a drawing of three normal wands around "Turbo Timmy" and a fourth wand. This wand looked like it had been drawn with a red marker.

"No, Turner," said Jorgen, "Someone put that up there as a joke; I won't name any names, but his name is Cosmo." Jorgen stopped. "Oh, darn it, I've got to stop giving hints."

"Well," said Timmy, "then why are we here?"

The larger of the cloaked fairies, obviously the council leader, or one with the most experience, stated,

"I will show you Chosen One."

The fairy clapped his hands. This time a wall of the cave moved to the side and revealed another drawing. This drawing was a little different. It had picture of what looked like Timmy and his godfamily, but there was more. This picture had someone who looked like A.J. in what was almost a wizard's outfit someone who looked like Chester dressed in armor similiar to Timmy's TurboTimmy suit as well as Isaac. It, also, showed Pixies fighting Pixies, and Pixies attacking Fairy World. Then Timmy saw a dark cloud on the wall and said in amazement,

"The Darkness is back; but it can't be. I thought it was the Kindness now."

"No, Chosen One," said another of the Fairy Council Members, "that is NOT the darkness that you see. It is something much worse."

_Please review. I hope that like the direction I'm going in this story._


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**LIGHT OF THE CHOSEN ONES**

"How could something be worse than the Darkness?," said Timmy, "I thought that was as bad as it could get."

"No," said the, apparently head council, fairy, "there is something far worse and...." With this the cloaked fairy gestured to the three boys, "and it is coming for all three of you. And all three of you and your godparents will have to fight it; it is pure evil."

* * *

Dwight, Molly, and Trixie entered Jorgen's office. It was deserted except for one fairy, Binky. The small fairy brightened , but then stopped and pulled out a wand-scanner. It read:

"Human Identidy Confirmed."

Binky breathed a sigh of relief and said gladly,

"Dwight, Molly, it's so good to see you. We've been worried something that happened to you."

"Something DID happen to us, Binky," said Molly, "a Pixie kidnapped me, and tried to pose as me."

"I know about the Pixie posing as you, because Timmy Turner was just here," said Binky, "he, also, said the Pixies are trying to take over Fairy World again."

"He's right," said Dwight, "they told us as much when we were held captive."

Trixie had been intently listening and when she heard about Timmy, her eyes became really dreamy and she said,

"Timmy's here? Where?"

"He's not here, right now," said Binky, "the Fairy Council came and "poofed" Timmy and his Godfamily, Chester and his godparent, A.J. and Jorgen somewhere. I'm not sure where."

* * *

"I thought the Darkness WAS evil," said Chester.

"No, young Chester," said another of the Council Members, "the Darkness was a very powerful sapient which was being CONTROLLED by evil. Evil controlled it by exploiting it's feelings of loneliness and anger at being unjustly attacked. However, when the Chosen One poured pure light into it, the Darkness came into contact with Timothy's heart and his kindness. This, caused, the Darkness to begin it's path to redemption and when the three wands were activated and poured even more light into it, the Darkness changed into the Kindness, thus depriving evil of one of it's most effective weapons." The gray cloaked fairy paused. "Needless to say, Evil was NOT very pleased by this. In fact, it is enraged, and it is, now, more determined to do what the Darkness failed to do, and it will use any means necessary, whether through Pixies or through any other magical or even mortal beings. And it will make what the Darkness did look like child' play."

"So I failed," said Timmy, "I just put the universe in even MORE jeopardy by using the wands."

"Chosen One," said the Head Fairy, "you DID NOT fail. You have succeeded in more ways than you realize. That's why this pure Evil is after you and your friends. Your light is shining, which accounts for some of the positive changes that have recently happened in your life."

"What do you mean?," said A.J.

"Have you three not noticed how the grey child you call Francis the Bully is no longer attacking other children," said the Head Fairy.

"That's because he went to Juvie," said Timmy, "and he did not want a murder rap."

"Do not underestimate your abilities, Timothy," said the other council member, who had up till now been quiet, "the lengths you were willing to go to protect your friends in that ancient mining town impressed Francis far more than you realize, and it began a stirring of something in Francis that everyone thought was long dead in that grey boy; his conscience." The fairy paused again, and said, "And there is your physician's questioning of how well you are being treated by your parents. Everyone is noticing this about you AND your two friends." He paused and then added, "and as your light shines, your soulmate is realizing the true depths of her feelings for you."

"I have no soulmate," said Timmy somewhat sadly, "I don't even have a girl who's willing to date me."

"Yes, you do, Timothy," said the head council member, "the Asian girl known as Trixie Tang."

* * *

Trixie looked astonished and said,

"Chester has a Fairy Godparent, and what on Earth is A.J. doing here, does HE have a godparent too."

Binky frowned, and said,

"It's kind of complicated, but a better question, Trixie, is why are YOU here."

"The Pixies kidnapped her because she apparently knows Timmy," said Molly who then smiled, "in fact she looks like she wants to get to know Timmy better."

Trixie blushed, but then she said,

"But how are we to find them if we don't know where they are?"

"Normally, I'd just wish us to them," said Molly, "but my godparent is nowhere to be found."

"She's actually right behind you," said a very familiar voice to Molly. The goth girl turned to the source and looked very happy. It was Swizzle and floating next to her was Dwight's fairy, Irving.

* * *

"Trixie Tang doesn't like me," said Timmy, "in fact, her letter made it pretty clear what she thinks of me."

"Timmy," said A.J., "I told you that letter might have been forged."

"Maybe, but why doesn't she remember when the Darkness came," said the Pink hatted boy.

"Timmy," said A.J., "I think Trixie DOES remember it, and I think she does because it's true love."

Timmy brightened up and said,

"She LOVES me. That's, that's my lifelong dream. It's coming true."

Everyone smiled even Jorgen. There was one notable exception; Wanda. A.J. got the sense that Timmy's Fairy GodMother didn't particularly care for Trixie. He wondered why. Jorgen's voice broke A.J.'s concentration,

"Well, I'm just as romantic as the next fairy or human, but right now we have more pressing issues. Like how we are to fight this new evil and the Pixies who are about to attack Fairy World."

"Like this," said the Fairly Council Member who raised his hand toward Chester and Timmy. Both Chester's and Timmy's biceps bulged up and the Turbo Timmy suit appeared on Timmy, and a similiar suit appeared on Chester.

Isaac looked very impressed, patted Chester on his shoulder and said,

"I said you were important Chester."

Chester smiled and blushed.

"What is my assignment," said A.J., "I can fight, but I'm not exactly "soldier" material."

"You are needed to support your friends with your magic."

A.J. frowned and said,

"But I'm no wizard; I'm just a genius in science."

"Science and magic are not so different, A.J.," said the Head Fairy, "as you will soon find out."

* * *

Irving came up to Dwight with tears in his eyes and he hugged his godson and said,

"Dwight, buddy, you're not hurt are you? I know it's past your bedtime. Have you eaten?"

Trixie smiled at the touching exchange. There was obviously much more to being a Fairy GodParent than just granting wishes. Irving was fussing over Dwight exactly as a parent would. She, then, looked over at Swizzle, Molly's godparent. Appropriately, she was almost goth like. Trixie came up to Swizzle and extended her hand.

"No, Trixie," said Molly, "You don't...."

It was too late because Trixie had taken Swizzle's hand and shook it and said,

"Pleased to met you."

Upon Trixie releasing Swizzle's hand, Molly's fairy practically shouted,

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"Yeah," said Molly, "Swizzle's like me; she doesn't like to be touched too much." Then Molly turned to Swizzle and said,

"Okay, Swizzle, I need to make a wish"

"Go for it," said the Godmother.

"I wish we were where Timmy and Jorgen are at."

* * *

"Well," said Jorgen, "we should get to the strategy room."

"Not without us," said Molly who had just poofed there, along with Dwight, Irving, Swizzle, and Trixie. Upon seeing Trixie, Timmy kind of went googly eyed, and he said,

"Trixie."

"Timmy," said Trixie, "you're okay."

Timmy went up to Trixie and embraced her AND she returned the embrace eagerly, and then they kissed each other.

"It's true," said Timmy, "you're in love with me."

"Yes," said Trixie, "and I remember everything about the Darkness coming."

They both embraced each other.

Chester stepped next to Timmy, touched his best friend's shoulder and said,

"Dude, I'm glad for you, but we really need to get going and start strategizing."

"You're right, Chester," said Timmy, "I guess we better make our battle plan."

"BUT YOU WON'T BE MAKING A BATTLE PLAN," boomed a voice, "AND YOU WON'T BE BATTLING US, BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE GONE."

That was when a beam of energy shot toward Chester and Timmy and both boys disappeared in a flash of energy.

* * *

_Don't you hate when a chapter ends like that? LOL!Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; let me know if it was too wordy!_


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

CHILLING FINDINGS

Sanderson and his group of Pixies entered Jorgen's office. It was deserted; even his assistant, Binky, was nowhere to be found. This concerned Sanderson. He'd feel much safer if he knew the whereabouts of Jorgen so there cold be no surprise for him. His cell phone rang.

"Hello, Sanderson here," said Sanderson in a monotone voice. He paused and frowned, or at least as well as a pixie could frown. He stated,

"Calm down Mary Alice. Dwight and Molly have escaped?" He paused and said with some alarm,

"What is Trixie doing there? I never ordered her kidnapping." He stopped again. "Patterson's disguise came off? Well, meet me at the big power wand. We've got to find them."

Sanderson ended the call and turned toward the group of pixies. He addressed,

"Men, the timetable has been moved up. The prisoners have escaped and now Trixie Tang is with them." He turned to one of the Pixies in the front and added, "Okay, Jensen, check the computer and find what Jorgen and Binky are."

The pixie went up to the computer and began to tap on some buttons.

On the desk, unnoticed by the pixies was a blue stapler. It looked like any other stapler with the exception of the blue color. It was Binky. He had managed to shapeshift just as the Pixies entered the office. He could only hope they would not notice him.

"Mr. Sanderson," said Jensen, "look." He pointed to the monitor. Sanderson looked with alarm and said,

"Our prisoners, five fairies, Turner and his two friends are with Jorgen and the fairy council. We need to neutraliza this immediatedly. And I know just how. Pixies , follow me, to the limosines." The group of pixies and Sanderson all left the room. The limosines all took off. Upon hearing that, Binky returned to his normal shape and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he said with alarm,

"I've got to find everyone before the Pixies do." He went up to the computer and punched a few buttons. It took a minute but he was able to track Jorgen and everyone immediately. He looked closer and said,

"The Cave Destiny? I wonder why they're there?"

* * *

"Dude," said Chester, "I'm glad for you", (and Chester was glad for his friend), "but we really need to get going and start stragegizing."

Timmy withdrew from the embrace and smiled a bit and said,

"You're right,Chester I guess we better make our battle plan."

That was when the voice boomed out,

"BUT YOU WON'T BE MAKING A BATTLE PLAN AND YOU WON'T BE BATTLING US, BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE GONE."

The beam of energy hit the boys. Both Chester and Timmy cried out in extreme pain, and then they were gone.

"TIMMY!", said Trixie. There were cries of "Timmy" "Chester"

"Who did THAT?," said Jorgen, very angrily.

"I did" said the same voice not as booming but still loud. The group looked at the voice in shock. Wanda stated angrily,

"You! How did you get out?"

* * *

Binky was heading for the Cave of Destiny when he noticed on his Wand/Scanner that the group of Pixies had gone to Abracatraz prison and now one figure was going from Abracatraz prison. That figure was headed for the Cave of Destiny. Binky picked up speed.

* * *

Trixie looked at this strange cube shaped being who spoke with a British accent. She said in amazement,

"What is that a decaptited Pixie?"

"No," said Isaac, "it's Foop; the Anti-Poof."

"Foop?," said the Asian-American, "what kind of a name is that?"

"It is a name you will all learn to fear," said Foop and he aimed his bottle at the Fairy Council and they disappeared, and then at Dwight, Molly, and their Fairies and they disappered.

"NOOOOO," said A.J. "what have you done to them."

"Oh, I just put them in Abracatraz prison," said Foop.

"Is that where you put my godkid Chester and Timmy," said Isaac in a clear rage.

"No," said the Anti-Fairy, "where I put those two you will never find them. Of course, that's assuming they survived that energy blast I shot at them." He stopped and then continued. "And now you will join them" Foop aimed his bottle and was about to fire when a beam of energy shot at the square being's side. Foop actually screamed and fell over. Everyone looked at who fired at Foop.

"Binky," said Jorgen, stunned.

* * *

Dwight, Molly, Irving, and the Fairy Council all appeared in a cell at Abracatraz. They were guarded by four pixies this time, not by Doombringer. The sunglassed clad beings looked at the prisoners. One of the pixies said,

"Now everything is under control. And that Anti-Fairy should be able to dispatch the others."

* * *

Foop floated back up in a rage and looked at Binky. He said,

"Now, you pathetic fairy FEAR MY DIAPER WRATH." As he was about to aim his bottle a butterfly net with electrified iron spikes came down on him. Foop, apparently forgetting that if "floats and has wings a butterfly net can catch it" tried to fire. The bottle drooped and make a coughing sound. That was when Foop noticed what was around him screamed,

"A butterfly net. Who dares do this to me."

"I dare," said A.J. removing his hand from his belt and the button that he just pressed.

"You pathetic non-magical being," said the Anti-Fairy baby, "do you KNOW who I am?"

"A very arrogant magical being that was so sure of himself, he didn't notice Binky's sneak attack."

Isaac went up to the captured Foop in a rage and said,

"Where's my godkid?"

"Like I'm telling you," said Foop, "and you will NEVER make me talk."

"Oh," said Isaac, "I'll make you talk; you do realize since you're under a butterfly net, it's now possible to kill you."

Foop looked horrified and said,

"You wouldn't dare!"

Isaac, to everyone's shock, actually poofed up a rifle, and aimed it at the now terrified Anti-Fairy.

"Isaac," said Jorgen, "calm down."

"Calm down," said Isaac, "he may have killed my godchild, and you're telling me to calm down."

"Puny Fairy," said Jorgen, commandingly, "DROP THAT RIFLE NOW. Foop will do us no good, dead." Jorgen paused. "Besides, Isaac, I know you're no killer."

Isaac dropped the rifle reluctantly and poofed it away. Chester's godfather hung his head and went over to Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo touched his shoulder and said,

"It'll be okay, Isaac. We'll find Chester."

Isaac nodded and a tear dropped down his cheek.

Jorgen turned to Binky and said,

"Nice shot Binky."

Binky nodded and then said,

"But what'll we do with Foop?"

Jorgen turned to Foop and said,

"I suggest you start talking, evil baby. I was able to stop Isaac, but I may not be able to stop Wanda."

Foop, though, now sensing they weren't going to kill him suddenly gained bravado and said,

"Like I said, if they're still alive they'll never be found."

Wanda's hair caught on fire. Trixie looked like she was going to cry.

"Wait a second," said A.J as he pulled out his scanner, "I might can track where that magic burst sent them."

"Give me that scanner," said Foop trying to fly towards A.J. but bouncing off the threads of the net.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Foop," said Binky.

A.J. scanned the area where Timmy and Chester had vanished. Trixie screamed and pointed at two skeletons. She cried out,

"That's them."

"No," said Jorgen, "that was just from a halloween party."

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief. A.J. scanned around the area, but he also saw things on the ground that disturbed him. A scorched pink hat, four braces that had been knocked out of someone's mouth. Trixie and everyone else looked in horror. Then he noticed a white letter "T" was on the ground. It was scorched as well.

"No," said Wanda, "that's off the Turbo Timmy suit."

"And those braces, they're Chester's," said Isaac, his eyes filling with tears.

"Everyone," said A.J., "stay calm. This doesn't mean they're dead." He paused, and then he smiled, "I don't think they're dead. They've been transported somewhere according to these readings." He paused. "The force of the magic beam was undoubtedly so strong it knocked off Chester's braces and a piece of Timmy's suit."

"But they could still be hurt," said Wanda worriedly. Poof's eyes started filling up with tears.

"They could be," said A.J., "but we've got to find them first." He shook his head. "It's difficult to track where they went, but I'll keep trying."

"Okay," said Jorgen, "Binky and I willl go back to Fairy World and scramble the fairies and try to stop this invasion. The rest of you help A.J." Jorgen turned to Trixie. "Young girl, your boyfriend may be hurt so you may have to look out for him and help him."

"I CAN LOOK OUT FOR TIMMY," said Wanda casting a a bit of a glare at Trixie, "I've been watching out for him long before this girl ever came along."

Trixie didn't particularly care for the attitude of Wanda and she was about to say something smart when A.J. spoke,

"I think we all are going to need to help both Chester and Timmy, whatever happened to them."

"Very well," said Jorgen. "Oh," the Toughest Fairy in the Universe added. Jorgen picked up a rock and hollowed it out and placed it over the butterfly netted Foop.  
"What," said the Anti-Fairy, "You can't do this to me."

"I just did," said Jorgen. Then Jorgen Von Strangle turned to the group and added, "Good luck with finding Chester and Timmy."

"Thanks, Jorgen. Good luck with stopping the pixies," said A.J.

And with that Jorgen and Binky poofed out of there.

_Okay, I was reluctant to use Foop especially since FOP is still in production and if there're any more episodes about him, it could contradict what I wrote. However, he was the best villian I could think of to do this. Hopefully, I won't have to "retcon" this. I hope the bit about Isaac poofing up the rifle didn't offend anyone. I just wanted to demonstrate how much Isaac cares about Chester. To M.S., I'm assuming you're refering to A.J. not Chester. A.J. remembered the Darkness incident because I had him make himself and Timmy immune to the memory wipe in my story, A.J.'s doubts._


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

THE SEARCH

Cosmo, Wanda and Isaac combined their magic to camouflage the entrance to the Cave of Destiny. Hopefully, when the Pixies saw it they would simply see an empty cave. A.J. had tied in Poof's rattle to his scanner. The African American boy was beginning to see the Fairy Council's point about science and magic being somewhat similiar. This magic the fairies possessed was a type of energy; an unusually powerful type of energy but energy notheless. Trixie Tang had actually been quite helpful to A.J. She, to everyone's surprise, had been willing to get work connecting Poof's rattle and A.J.'s scanner with various electrical lines. She, also, had actually wiped off her eye make up.

Although this had surprised Wanda about Trixie, the fairy still did not particurlarly trust this elementary school girl. Timmy might remember good things about her, but even his best memories about her were marred by some moments that Wanda thought very unsavory at best. She cast an aside glare at Trixie as she remembered some of them.

_"Say," said Timmy after getting dreamy eyed from Trixie's kiss on the cheek, "you want to stay and hang with us?"_

_"Are you kidding," said the Asian American, "there's a party on a YACHT."_

_"Someone who isn't afraid to admit," said Timmy to Trixie at her birthday party, "hey I like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher."_

_"Oh my gosh, that is SO sweet," said Trixie. This caused everyone to gasp. Upon realizing that she might lose her popularity she promptly said,_

_"But that's what I have girlfriends for. SECURITY. Good bye Timmy Turner." _

_Timmy was happy that she remembered his name, but she STILL catapaulted him out of her party. Despite what Timmy said, Wanda didn't believe there was any love from tossing her godchild into the bushes._

And of course the worst memory that not even Timmy could spin his way out of.

_"Trixie, it's not you it's me; well it is you," said Timmy, " it's too much of you. I need my space, you can understand?"_

_"Sure," said Trixie, "and you understand if I CAN'T have you NOBODY CAN!" Upon which Trixie tossed the smaller sized Timmy into a bunch of lawn gardening equipment. Then picking up a buzz saw she yelled,_

_"Am I pretty?"_

_"AAAAHHHHH," said Timmy running and then he added, "note to self; never break up with a girl in the violent gardening tool section._

She had actually tried to KILL Timmy. And to think Trixie was the one to put a restraining order on Timmy.

_"What IS your problem?", said Trixie_

"Huh," thought Wanda, "I don't remember that."

"Why are you staring at me like that," said Trixie clearly annoyed with Wanda. That was when the fairy godmother realized she must have been staring, if not actually glaring at Trixie. In fact, everyone was looking at Wanda with some puzzlement.

Trixie came up to Wanda and said,

"Listen, if you've got something to say to me; say it."

* * *

Jorgen had a tendency to punch his best friends and that included Binky. If you had told Binky that there was some benefit to it to being a type of punching bag even yesterday, he would think you insane. Now, however, as Jorgen, the fairies that had been scrambled and Binky battled the Pixies, the small fairy begin to realize it had actually toughened him up a bit. While the beams of energy from the Pixies weapons still hurt when they hit, Binky found he was able to take the strikes at him. Even some of the supposedly stronger fairies had fallen while Binky had not.

Binky had, also, managed to keep up with Jorgen and fight almost as fiercely as the Toughest Fairy in the Universe. Jorgen couldn't have been prouder of him.

* * *

"What's my problem?," said Wanda, "oh, let's talk about the fact that you have treated Timmy like dirt for years AND only now when you find out he has magic, you're suddenly all affectionate about him."

"I've always cared about him," said Trixie defensively, "I just didn't realize how much I did until he sacrificed himself for all of us back when the Darkness came."

"Is that the reason, or was is it the unicorn that he had me magically poof up for you?," said Wanda accusingly.

A.J. looked up. He had to defuse this situation. A fight between these two females would do neither Timmy or Chester any good.

"Wanda," said A.J., "could you come over here and help me for a second. I may need some more power from your wand?"

Wanda did as bidden all the while glaring at Trixie. Trixie, however, glared as good as she got.

"Here, A.J.," said Wanda handing over the wand to A.J. The genius hooked it up with his scanner along with Poof's rattle. He looked at the readings.

"Okay," said the young African American, "we should know something in five minutes." He paused. "Trixie, could you monitor the scanner for a second, and let me know when Chester and Timmy are detected. I need to talk to Wanda for a second."

Trixie nodded and went over to the scanner.

"What'll we do?," said Cosmo.

"Isaac", said A.J. "just continue to monitor to see if the camouflage you put in front of the cave is still working. And Cosmo." A.J. frowned, "Don't screw anything up."

Wanda couldn't help but smile. A.J. was beginning to sound like everyone else the more he got to know Cosmo.

"Okay, Wanda," said A.J., "let's go over there. I need to talk to you."

Both genius and Timmy's Fairy Godmother went to another corner of the cave. A.J. turned to Wanda and said,

"Wanda, you really need to lay off Trixie. A fight between you and her is not going to help Chester or Timmy."

"Okay," said Wanda, "I will."

"Also," said A.J., "I don't think Trixie is faking her love for Timmy. I can generally read people pretty well, and she seems genuinally affection towards him."

"What about all the times she's treated him badly?," demanded Wanda.

A.J. shook his head and stated,

"Wanda, in terms of people mistreating Timmy, none of our hands are clean, including me. How many times have I laughed at Timmy getting a failing grade from Crocker when I could have helped him instead?"

"You're helping him,now, though," said Wanda.

"Exactly," said A.J., "and Trixie is now showing her true feelings. She should at least be given the benefit of the doubt."

"I'd do that, if there wasn't one problem, you don't seem aware of," said Wanda, "she actually tried to KILL him one time."

* * *

Jorgen, Binky and the other fairies had managed to get to Abracatraz prison and freed Dwight, Molly, Irving, Swizzle and the Fairy Council. Everyone, including Dwight and the Fairy Council, was fighting against the pixies. Jorgen was glad of that; they needed all of the help they could get because the battle was not going well.

"I hope they found the Chosen Ones, soon," said Jorgen, "we really need them now."

* * *

"You're referring to the time Timmy wished him and Trixie were the only people on Earth,right?," said A.J.

"That's right," said Wanda, "so if you know about this, how can you still defend her?"

"Wanda," said A.J. "I think the world of Timmy, but I am not blind to his faults. That was one of the worst wishes that Timmy EVER made. It was his impulsiveness at it's worst."

"That still doesn't excuse Trixie. I mean Timmy kept his head," said the pink haired fairy.

"He knew what was going on; Trixie didn't," said A.J. He paused and then continued, "Besides, I heard that wish; Timmy wished that he and Trixie were alone and that Trixie didn't question why, right?"

"Yeah," said Wanda.

"Well," said A.J., "if she didn't question; that means she came to a conclusion. You've got to remember, over the last decade there've been terrorist attacks throughout the world. There's also been fears of biological and nuclear attacks. Trixie may have thought that or she may have thought a neutron bomb exploded."

"That fudge headed kid can explode," said Cosmo, who had come closer and apparently been listening.

"Not Jimmy Neutron," said A.J. annoyed, "a neutron bomb is a weapon that kills all life, but leaves inaminate objects such as buildings intact." He paused then continued. "She may have thought that everyone, her friends her family had been killed. And now, the one person she thought she could count on was saying he didn't want to be with her. That might drive even ME crazy."

Wanda seemed to consider that.

"Okay," said Wanda, "I'll try."

"Good," said A.J.

"A.J.," said Trixie, "I believe your scanner's found them."

A.J. came over with Cosmo and Wanda behind him. He grabbed the scanner

"Thanks Trixie," he said and then he frowned and said, "Foop sent them there? Why?"

* * *

The first thing Timmy noticed as he slowly regained consciosness was that his whole body ached despite having the Turbo Timmy suit on. He wondered if Chester felt the same way.

"Chester," he thought as he bolted up. Timmy looked around the odd room he was in, and saw Chester laying face down on the dirt floor. The brown haired boy knelt by his friend and said

"Chester." The blond didn't move. Timmy gently tapped his friend's shoulder and said a little louder, "Chester." His best friend still didn't move. Now, Timmy was getting alarmed. He shook his friend a little harder,

"Chester, buddy, please say something."

"Ow," said Chester who then managed to roll over and open his eyes. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief and said,

"You had me worried there; are you okay?"

Chester slowly started to get up and said,

"Other than feeling I was hit by a Smack Truck, I feel fine." He sat completely up and looked around. The young boy looked around and asked,

"Where are we?"

Timmy looked around trying to find a clue.

"I'm not sure." While scanning around the room; no, it wasn't a room. It was more like a cave, but it wasn't the Cave of Destiney. Then Timmy noticed a cave drawing. He looked astonished. He said,

"We're on the Blue Moon of Vegan."

* * *

_Please review; it seems this story is getting longer and longer; hope it doesn't get too long!_


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

CIVIL WAR BEGINS

H.P. just had gotten the news about Sanderson attempting to take over Fairy World, and he was not pleased. Not only did his assistant not clear it with him, it was a clear violation of his direct orders. Apparently, Sanderson had a number of other pixies under his command now. It seemed he wanted to take over Pixie World as well. One good thing, though, was while his assistant, or rather former assistant now, had a large number of pixies in his invasion force, H.P. had the larger more muscular pixies with him. (Note-We saw the larger pixies in the movie School's Out: The Musical). These particular pixies were greatly feared; physically they were frighteningly strong, magically, they were nearly as powerful as genies.

H.P. pulled his cell phone out, but this time not to make magic, but to actually call.

"Yes, H.P," said the voice over the phone, "are you contacting me so you can help my invasion."

"Sanderson," said the Head Pixie very dryly and monotonely, , "I'm calling you to tell you to stop this invasion. It's a violation of my direct orders."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," said Sanderson just as dryly and monotonely,, "I'm very disappointed in you H.P.; you've become too soft."

"Sanderson," said H.P., "you don't have a chance. You may have a large army of pixie workers, but I have a large army of the so called "brute" pixies." He paused then continued. "You don't have a chance against them."

"Actually, I do," said Sanderson, "since I have worked for you for so many years, I'll give you this one chance. Retreat and don't interfere with us, or I'll unleash my secret weapon. A weapon so terrifying that not even your "brute" army will stand a chance."

"You're bluffing, Sanderson," said H.P., "unless you've gotten hold of a genie, there is no way you can stop me."

"I don't have a genie, H.P.," said Sanderson, "what I have is far far worse as you will soon find out."

* * *

Timmy and Chester looked around the cave on the Blue Moon. Chester spoke first,

"I hate this place."

"I know, the cave is kind of creepy, " said Timmy.

"That's not what I mean," said Chester, he choked up a bit, "I hate this whole moon because I thought my best friend might have died here."

Timmy gave a look of realization and said,

"Oh, yeah." He paused and then added, feeling that he should say something to comfort Chester, "but hey dude, I didn't die, and I'm fine."

Chester nodded.

Timmy went up to the Cave painting that said,

"To end the Darkness with the power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice."

That gave Timmy an idea.

"Chester," said Timmy, "you know the last time I was here, there were a bunch of magic wands that we used to free Fairy World. Maybe there are a few that we left behind here and we can use them to get back. Let's start searching."

"Okay," said Chester, "the sooner we get off this moon, the better."

* * *

H.P. and his army was heading right for Sanderson and his army. So far, they had not really encountered any resistance or any secret weapon.

"Sanderson must have been bluffing," said H.P. and as he approached Fairy World; that's when he saw it. There was indeed a secret weapon. And it shot a beam of black energy. This caused the H.P. and the pixies to actually scream, and the screams they made were piercing and very UNpixie like.

* * *

A.J., Trixie, Isaac, Cosmo, and Wanda were about to "poof" to where Timmy and Chester were when they heard the unnatural shriek that the pixies made. It was one of the worst sounds any of them EVER heard. It literally sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"What WAS that?," asked Isaac.

"I have no idea," said A.J.

* * *

Jorgen and his forces, also, hear it. In all the centuries of his being a fairy, and of all his time of fighting, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe had NEVER heard something so terrible.

"What in the name of my bulging biceps was that?," asked Jorgen stunned.

The head of the Fairy Council looked toward where the sound seemed to be coming from. The head fairy spoke, a little shakily,

"Something's happened to the Head Pixie and his forces. The one they called Sanderson has down something terrible to them."

* * *

Sanderson looked at the weapon with pride. He then spoke to it,

"Have you absorbed them all?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"And what must you do?"

"I must ELIMINATE the Fairies."

"And what else?"

"And the Chosen One for causing me to explode on Earth's North Pole."

Sanderson had brought the Destructinator back to life.

* * *

_Chapter's a bit short, but I hope you still enjoyed it!_


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**RETURN OF THE DESTRUCTINATOR**

Sanderson looked with pride at the Destructinator. It was a bit smaller than it was when Timmy Turner had first battled it, but it was still sizable. It, also, was still pretty powerful since he drained every sprinkle of Pixie magic from his former boss and the other pixies and put it in the former Head Eliminator. He cast a glance at the glass sphere that was full of pixie dust. He must thank Turner, and Jorgen for that matter, since that buck toothed kids wish for an action movie had actually given him the idea. Unlike Jorgen, though, Sanderson didn't put a reverse switch on the magic drainer, or rather transferrer. Sanderson punched some buttons on the remote control and the Destructinator faced him. The pixie spoke,

"Now, time to make a statement to the fairies. Destroy the fairy sign AND the rainbow bridge.

The Destructinator complied.

* * *

"What do you mean," asked Dwight, a little fearfully to the Fairy Head, "that Sanderson's done something terrible to H.P. and his army.

"It means that he has drained every ounce of magic from his former associates," said Head Fairy Council member, "and he's turned them into Pixie dust.

"I have a feeling," said Jorgen, "that things are about to go from bad to worse."

That's when they heard the explosion that rocked all of Fairy World.

* * *

A.J. pulled out his scanner. He looked at the reading. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"A.J.," said Wanda, very worried, "what's is it? What was that scream?"

"According to these readings," said A.J., "Sanderson had reactivated a robot; not just any robot, the Destructinator."

Trixie looked in horror and said,

"That lunatic robot that tried to kill Timmy?"

"The same," said A.J., "and it gets much worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?," said Isaac.

"Sanderson has, apparently, drained H.P. and a large number of Pixies of their magic and put it in the destructinator. And according to this, H.P. and the other pixies have been turned to dust and are in some type of spherical container."

Cosmo and Wanda shuddered. They remembered when that happened to them when Timmy's action hero wish had turned Jorgen into the "obligatory action hero villian."

"Now," said Cosmo, "it can't get any worse."

And that was when they felt the explosion that shook all of Fairy World.

* * *

Timmy and Chester had been searching around the cave for nearly an hour. They had actually taken to moving rocks and digging through the cave with their bare hands. Timmy started looking really tired. Chester looked at him with concern. The blond turned to fully face his best friend and said,

"Dude, why don't you sit down for a second to catch your breath."

"No," said Timmy, "We've got to get off this moon and help everyone."

Chester stopped and said,

"Timmy, please catch your breath. No offense, but I'm a little bit stronger than you. I mean, I live a lower class life. I'm always moving engine blocks and refrigerators. Besides, if we have to fight those pixies, you'll need all of the strength you can get."

As much as Timmy hated to admit it, Chester was right. His best friend could not take on anyone like Francis or Vicky, they were simply too big, but comparing himself with other average fifth graders, Chester was pretty strong.

"Okay," said Timmy, "but just for a minute."

"Good," said Chester and then resumed his work.

* * *

The explosion was so powerful that even Jorgen nearly lost his balance. Needless to say, the others in the party, including the Fairy Council fell to the ground.

"What WAS that?," said Molly helping Dwight up.

Jorgen pulled out a scanner. He looked angry.

"That robot punk destroyed the Fairy Sign AND the rainbow bridge. I'm the only one allowed to blow up the bridge."

"Why," said Dwight?

"I think it was a warning shot," said Jorgen, "Sanderson is letting us know how much power he controls."

* * *

The explosion nearly caused the camouflage in front of the Cave of Destiny to collapse. However, Wanda and Poof immediatedly repaired it with their magic.

"What was that?", said Cosmo.

A.J. pulled out his scanner and read what the screen said.

"It seems that the Destructinator has blown up the entrance to Fairy World; where the sign and rainbow bridge are at."

"I guess," said Wanda, "that Sanderson wants to show everyone how much powerful he is now with that robot."

A.J. looked a little closer at the reading. He punched some buttons in order to scan the Destructinator itself. What he saw made him frown.

"A.J.," said Isaac, "what is it now?"

"If Sanderson thinks he controls the Destructinator, he's in for a very rude surprise."

* * *

Sanderson continued to gaze upon the Destructinator with pride.

"Well done Destructinator," said Sanderson.

"I do what my programming says," said the Destrucntinator.

"Now," said Sanderson, "you are now filled to compacity with Pixie magic."

"Negative," said the Destructinator, "I have room for one more magical being's power."

"What being is that?," said Sanderson, "Jorgen?"

"No," said the large robot.

"Then who?,"asked the Pixie puzzled.

"YOU," said the Destructinator as he aimed his weapon toward Sanderson and fired, completely absorbing the stunned Pixie.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

The Destructinator's Plans Revealed

After resting for about five minutes, Timmy resumed helping Chester look through the cave. Both boys were now quite dirty from digging around. Timmy looked over to Chester and said,

"Dude, why don't you take a break for a few minutes. You're going to need your strength, as well."

"Sure," said Chester who unlike Timmy didn't argue whether or not he needed rest.

* * *

The Destructinator was not as powerful as he used to be, but he was gaining sufficient power to do what he had to do. The large robot looked down Sanderson's forces. They were starting to run from him, and started screaming, albeit monotonely. Somewhat like how MERF reacted when they first encountered the Destructinator. And like what he did to MERF, he encased them in metal. He didn't have enough power to do that to an entire world like Earth or Fairy World, like he did the last time, but this would be fine for what he was plannning. The metal encased Pixies all stated,

"We are at your command oh great Destructinator."

The Destructinator felt quite a bit of pride at once again being a leader. What was more since he had absorbed not only Sanderson's magic, but his mind as well, the Destructinator was even more ruthless and efficient than before. His voice rang out,

"Now, my minions; we will divide into two divisions. One will get the power wand from Fairy World; the other will get the power wand from Anti-Fairy World."

"As you command," said the Pixies, "oh great beast made of metal stuff."

* * *

"What do you mean, A.J?," asked Wanda.

"According to my scanner," said A.J.,"the Destructinator is STILL showing independent thinking." The African American boy shook his head and added, "I'm not sure what Sanderson was thinking. I mean the Darkness couldn't control the Destructinator while he was still just an Eliminator, what makes Sanderson believe he could control it."

"Probably typical Pixie arrogance," said Isaac.

"Maybe," said A.J., "but right now, we have to get to Timmy and Chester."

He looked at the scanner again; this time with even more alarm.

"Oh great, A.J.," said Cosmo, "what is it now?"

"According to my scans the Destructinator has just absorbed Sanderson COMPLETELY; Not just his magic, but his mind and body."

Everyone looked in shock.

"We're going to have move it, and get Timmy and Chester back here," said A.J.

* * *

The Head of the Fairy Council looked over the horizon, and then said,

"Sanderson has been betrayed; he's been absorbed into the Destructinator."

"Why would he do that?," asked Dwight.

"Because," said Jorgen, "it's pretty clear that the Destructinator has his own agenda." Jorgen paused and then added grimly, "and whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

After Chester had rested a few minutes, he resumed helping Timmy. However after about thirty more minutes, Chester looked toward Timmy and said,

"Dude, I don't think there are any wands down here."

Timmy stopped and looked at Chester.

"I guess you're right," said Timmy, "but we've got to do something. I mean our friends need our help. Also, I'm a little concerned about leaving A.J. around Jorgen without me to intervene."

"Oh," said Chester, "A.J. still has a problem with Jorgen."

Timmy frowned and said,

"You know about that?"

"Oh yeah," said Chester, "since Jorgen brought my memory back, I remember what he told me he thought of Jorgen. He mentioned it while they were trying to get you out of the Darkness. He was pretty angry at Jorgen too."

"I know," said Timmy, "he got really mad at Jorgen for wiping me from friend's and family's memory, and then just dumping me on Earth alone. He thought that Jorgen's plan was really idiotic."

"Timmy," said Chester, "it's even WORSE than you think."

"What do you mean?," asked the buck toothed boy.

"He thinks Jorgen was deliberately trying to hurt you."

* * *

A.J. looked at the group and said,

"Okay, we now where Timmy Chester are; let's do this."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Isaac raised their wands, which then proceeded to go "pffft".

"What's wrong?," said A.J.

"Our wands," said Cosmo, "have no power."

A.J. pulled out his scanner, and looked really worried. The genius said,

"The Destructinator has attacked Fairy World's power wand and he's trying pull it down."

* * *

Jorgen, Irving, and Swizzle noticed their wands go limp. Jorgen looked alarmed.

"Something's shut our wands down," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"Who?," asked Irving, although he suspected he knew the answer.

""Who do you think, Irving?," said Molly, "it's obviously the work of that psycho robot.

* * *

"A.J. kind of implied that to me earlier," said Timmy, "I'm not sure where he got that idea. I mean, yeah, Jorgen's plan wasn't the best in the world, but I don't think he was really trying to hurt me. I mean that would make no sense."

"Well," said Chester, "the only "proof" A.J. offered was what Jorgen said when you and him were with that Eliminator in the alley when the Darkness first came. When that robot said, 'Destroy Timmy Turner', Jorgen said how he sympathized with him."

Timmy shook his head and said,

"Jorgen says a lot of things like that. You just learn to play it no mind." The pink hatted boy paused and then added, "but then A.J. doesn't know Jorgen very well, and what he's seen of him he doesn't like. He did a good job of hiding his feelings from Jorgen, though. Jorgen didn't have a clue."

"Timmy," said Chester, "we were so concerned about you after....." the blond paused and he looked like he was going to cry, "after you sacrificed yourself to the Darkness that we really didn't have time to dwell on anything else but getting you out of there." Chester looked down very sad.

Timmy looked at his friend with sympathy. The brown haired boy stated,

"Everyone's been so concerned about me when I was taken by the Darkness, but you and A.J. had it pretty rough too."

"It was hard to see you sucked up like that....Timmy," said Chester really sad, "I mean I still can see it and hear you screaming."

Timmy put his hand on Chester's shoulder and stated,

"It's okay buddy. I'm fine."

"I know," said Chester.

That's when a thought hit Timmy. Chester noticed this and asked,

"What?"

"I just remembered we've been looking through this cave for wands, and there's a wand up on the surface of this moon."

* * *

"Quick," said A.J., "give me Poof's rattle."

Wanda handed it over to A.J. who read a scan on it.

"Okay," said the genius of Dimmsdale Elementary, "I think I can do this."

"Do what?," asked Trixie.

"Poof's rattle already has a lot of magic in it, as you know, but I might be able to get it even MORE magic."

"How," asked Isaac.

"Because," said A.J. like the Fairy Council said, "magic and science are not really all that different. Magic is another form of energy, albeit a very powerful form of energy. It seems to share some characteristics with electricity. Maybe I can use my scanner to create an electrical charge to increase the magic."

"Impressive, A.J.," said Trixie,"You've really earned the title "Town genius."

A.J. smiled a bit and then looked down at his scanner. He grimaced. Everyone looked up to the heavens and groaned,

"Now what?"

"It seems that the Destructinator is not just content with the Fairy World Wand, he just sent some of the Pixies over to Anti-Fairy World. They're heading for the anti's power wand, but why?" A.J. thought for a second and then said,

"Oh NO!"

What is it, A.J.?, "said Isaac.

"The Destructinator is not just sentient; he's insane. He's going to use both wands to destroy the universe."

* * *

"Do we really have to go up there," said Chester, "I hate that place."

"I know, Chester," said Timmy, "it's not my favorite place either, but we have to. Our friends need our help."

"Okay," said Chester, "I'll go."

* * *

Trixie, Isaac, Cosmo, Wanda, and even Poof looked really nervous and the Isaac spoke,

"How?"

"Well," said A.J., "I have a feeling he's going to try to merge both Anti-Magic and Magic together. That would be like trying to combine Anti-Matter and Matter together. It would cause such an explosion, it would literally rip a hole in the space/time, or rather space/magic continuum. He would end up not just ripping this universe apart, but the other parallel universes."

Everyone looked stunned at what A.J. was saying. Then Wanda spoke up,

"But when Foop absorbed the Fairy and Anti-Fairy magic together, that didn't happen."

"This is different," said A.J., "when Foop absorbed the regular fairy magic, he converted it to Anti-Magic. He, also, kept the two forms of magic separate until the conversion process was finished. According to my readings, the Destructinator doesn't have enough power to do such a conversion. He does, however, have enough to mix the two forms together."

"Why would he do that," asked Cosmo, "that's crazy."

"Like I said," answered A.J., "the Destructinator is insane. He already showed signs of that when he was just an Eliminator." A.J. paused and added, "When the Council said that this Evil coming would make what the Darkness did look like Child's play, they were not kidding. We've got to find Chester and Timmy and we've got to stop the Destructinator as quick as we can.

* * *

Timmy and Chester climbed out of the cave and onto the surface of the moon. Both boys headed to where the second wand was. They reached it.

"Okay," said Chester, "we're here; now what do we do?"

Timmy looked up at the wand. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something." Then Timmy looked up hopefully.

"What, dude?," asked Chester.

Timmy smiled and said,

"Chester, I know exactly what to do AND who to call."

* * *

_Please review. Hope this chapter was okay._


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP

_"Light the Darkness, Timmy," said Paul Stanley of KISS, "You're the Chosen One; this is what you were Chosen for."_

_Timmy looked down at the white wand guitar and then up at KISS and said with exasperation,_

_"But I don't know how to play guitar."_

_"Timmy," said Gene Simmons, "Don't PLAY it; FEEL it."_

_Timmy looked up at his floating godparents, and then at KISS. Gene did his "tongue stunt" and his fairy powers allowed him to transform it into a type of "thumbs up."_

_Timmy hand began to glow as he strummed the guitar. The pink capped boy's lip began to tremble and he said in his nasally voice,_

_"I...I.. feel IT!"_

_The music began coming from the guitar and a pure white beam of light emerged from the guitar and hit the Darkness in it's opening. A storm of energy appeared. _

_"KEEP ROCKING, CHOSEN ONE," said Cosmo and Wanda._

_Another beam of pure white light hit the Darkness in it's heart. Timmy did "feel" the guitar's energy. So did the Darkness, but the Darkness, also, felt something else. Something different._

_The Darkness had the ability to read the heart of the ones who came into contact with it. Usually, it felt hate and anger, and pain, as it was fired into. However, Timmy Turner's heart was something very different. The young boy's kindness, his memories, indeed his life flashed into the Darkness' consciousness. He saw the brown hair boy's faults; but it also saw his virtues. And as Timmy's love and compassion flooded in through into the Darkness, it caused it's entire form to glow a bright white light. This child; this little boy was not firing into him out of hatred, but out of concern for his family, his friends. His godfamily. His friends. _

_Scattered memories came into the Darkness of what Timmy had done for the various people in his life;_

_"I WISH COSMO AND WANDA WOULD HAVE A BABY!"_

_Another memory involving his friend, Chester,_

_"I wish my friend was the best baseball player EVER!"_

_Another memory;_

_"I'd rather had friends who like me for who I am; not what I have."_

_This boy had given up popularity AND the girl of his dreams so he wouldn't lose his friends._

_He saw Timmy trapped in a video game with his two best friends Chester and A.J. Only Timmy knew how much danger all three of them were truly in. His buddies just thought it was another virtual reality game. When the Vicky-Bot came to crush them with her "steamroller" type butt, Timmy Turner pushed A.J. and Chester out of the way. He got "crushed" and that was his last life. A.J., although thinking it was just virtual, still thought it was pretty cool. Fortunately his sacrifice gained Timmy enough points to gain another life._

_"Great Scott," said A.J, as all of his friends sat with him at the DimmaDance Film Festival, "thats US."_

_"You used the cruddy version, we did," said Chester very excitedly._

_"Well," said Timmy, "I could have done an amazing film with awesome color and special effects, but I decided to do a cruddy version with my pals."_

_Pals. Friends. Timmy Turner would do anything to help his friends. Friends had been something the Darkness had been searching; searching for centuries. And it was a small child. As the now pure white vortex that was the Darkness began to reatreat and pull up it's Eliminators, the thoughts of friendship, true friendship. A friendship that Timmy could offer the Darkness. One thought continued to race through the Darkness's mind._

_"Must...,have......,Timmy Turner...."_

* * *

"Who are you going to call?," asked Chester.

"A friend," said Timmy optimistically.

* * *

"We've got to stop that crazy robot," said Isaac. He paused and frowned. Chester's Fairy GodFather then said, "And I've got to relieve myself."

"Well, please don't here," said Wanda, "there's plenty of room further in the cave."

Isaac complied.

A.J. looked very concerned and deep in thought.

"You know," said the African American boy, "even if I do make an electrical charge to increase the magic, it still may not be enough to stop the Destructinator; he's filled with magic, and he's getting more powerful by the hour."

"Well," said Cosmo, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said A.J. "I..." Suddenly A.J. stopped and smiled.

"What is it?, A.J.," asked Trixie.

"I know EXACTLY who to call," said the genius of Dimmsdale as he pulled what looked like a pager out and pressed the button. The pager made it's ringing noise and suddenly Norm the Genie was floating there.

* * *

Jorgen, Dwight, Irving, and Molly were all headed to where they thought the Destructinator might be. The Fairy Council was no longer with them. Jorgen had decided that it would be better to keep the governing body of Fairy World safe if they couldn't stop that nutty robot, and the council agreed.

The group saw the Destructinator at some distance, and worse he had the Fairy Power Wand in his hand.

"Swizzle," said Molly, "how much power do you still have left in your wand?"

"Not much," said Swizzle, "and certainly not enough to stop that can head."

"How about if we combine the power from Jorgen's, Irving's and Swizzle's wands," suggested Dwight, "it might not be enough to stop the Destructinator, but it could be enough to at least slow him down."

Irving looked at pride with at godson and said,

"Great thinking, Dwight."

"I agree," said Jorgen, "let's do this"

* * *

"You ready Chester," said Timmy.

"I guess so," said the blond, and then he added, "I hope this works."

"So do I," said the pink hatted boy.

A beam of energy came out of the chest armors each of the boy's were wearing and hit the wind wand. The star on the top of the wand spun around and shot another beam of energy into space.

* * *

Norm was wearing a baseball cap and had a pennant in his hand. It was clear he had been at baseball game. In somewhat mock indignity he said,

"This better be good Baldy; it's the bottom of the ninth."

"Who's that?," said Trixie.

"It's Norm the Genie," said Wanda. She shook her head and then added, "He's a jerk, but he might can help us."

"Hello," said Norm, "I'm right here."

Before anyone could answer Isaac appeared. He saw Norm and looked enraged. Chester's Fairy GodFather poofed up a smoof blanket, and threw at Norm before the genie could respond. It covered the genie and then Isaac poofed up a club, went over to Norm and began to beat the tar out of him.

* * *

"Okay," said Molly, "let's put this in wish form; I guess Dwight and I wish that the Destructinator was in an impenetrable cell.

The three fairies combined both of their wands and shot the magic energy at the large robot. A cage appeared around the Destructinator. The robot looked around, and saw Molly, Dwight, their godparents, and Jorgen. He pounded against the bars.

"It's working," said Dwight.

Then the Destructinator's eyes started glowing and he shot the bars with a magic beam. They immediatedly crumbled.

"I guess it didn't," said Molly.

"No," boomed the Destructinator's voice, "nothing works against me." He pointed his finger at Molly and said,

"I wish you looked like Goldilocks with a frilly dress and bows in your hair."

The goth girl transformed into a blond headed very feminine girl. Upon seeing the frilly, girly dress, Molly screamed!

* * *

Chester and Timmy looked up into the night sky. It had been about five minutes since the boys had sent that beam of light to the friend Timmy had. Hopefully, it would respond.

"You think it got the message."

"Well," said Timmy, "we have a link, so hopefully it worked."

"It has, my friend," said a voice, and that was when the Kindness appeared.

* * *

"Ow, ow," said Norm.

"Isaac, STOP,"said A.J. Isaac didn't listen. A.J. pulled out a stick and and beam of energy shot out of the stick. It knocked the club out Isaac's hand. The Fairy Godfather looked angry at A.J. and said,

"Do you KNOW who this is?"

"Yes," said A.J., "I called him here."

Isaac looked stunned and A.J. approached the blanketed Norm and removed the blanket.

"You know," said the now free Norm, "the more I'm around fairies, the more I miss being imprisoned in my lamp."

"Why did you call that GENIE," said Isaac, "do you have any idea what he did to Chester and Timmy. He's the reason I'm Chester's godparent."

"Yes," said A.J., "I'm well aware of it, but Norm's changed a bit. You do know he saved Timmy's life from Remy."

"Only because he didn't want to be permanently imprisoned in his lamp," said Isaac.

"No," said A.J., "HE just couldn't kill Timmy; he didn't have to stop Remy from killing Timmy but he did."

"That still doesn't excuse what he did to Chester."

"No," said A.J., "but to be fair, I don't think that it started out as something personal. Both Chester and Timmy were initally a means to an end."

"If you believe that, you must not be as bright as Chester said you are," said Isaac and then paused and added, "and you must not be that much of a friend to either Chester or Timmy."

A.J. was good at controlling his emotions, but there were things that could hurt him. Saying that he was a lousy friend was one of them and he looked down hurt.

"Hey," said Trixie very harshly,"Isaac,I don't know what problem you might have with Norm, but I do know and love Timmy and I know one thing; he couldn't have better friends than either Chester or A.J. Now if A.J. believes that a genie can help us, he's probably right. So you're just going to have to suck it up and be willing to work with someone you don't like or trust. Timmy had to do the exact same thing when the Darkness came, and isn't that the must important thing getting your godkid back as well as Timmy."

Everyone looked stunned at Trixie; especially Norm. "Maybe," he thought, "humans aren't so bad after all."

* * *

"Kindness," said Timmy, "can you help us, my friend."

"Certainly," said the former Darkness, "what do I need to do for you?"

"Well, we need to get back to Fairy World, and stop an evil."

"I know," said the Kindness, "I have been waiting for your call."

"So," said Timmy, "let's go."

With that the Kindness shot a beam of light at both boys and Chester, Timmy and the Kindness disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_The flashback scene at the beginning was from Wishology The Big Beginning. I, also, quoted lines of dialogue from the episodes, Power Mad, A Wish Too Far, Foul Balled, Movie Magic and Fairly Odd Baby. Please review; hope this chapter and the characters are consisten, and hope this story isn't getting too strange!_


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**BATTLES**

Isaac looked at Trixie thoughfully for a second. He had to concede that she was right; getting Timmy and Chester back were the most important things as well as stopping the Destructinator.

"You're right Trixie," said Chester's Fairy Godfather and then he turned to A.J., "I'm sorry A.J. for what I said. You're right, we need to do everything we can to get Timmy and Chester back even.." and with that he shot a glare at Norm, "being willing to work with a filthy, nasty, lying, tricky......."

"I GET the point, pudding pop," said Norm, "you don't like me." The genie paused and then added, "Now what's this about Turner and McBracface being missing?"

"Well," said A.J., "I know you were in your lamp when it happened, but what do you know about the Darkness?"

"Nearly everything," replied Norm, "I know what's going on in the world even from inside my lamp."

"Okay," said A.J., "we don't have a lot of time, but to sum it up, Sanderson the Pixie brought the Destructinator back to life, but he couldn't control it, and after absorbing the magic from H.P. and other pixies, it aborbed Sanderson; Now, it's going to try to combine the Anti-Fairy and Fairy power wands so it can tear a hole in the space/time/magic continuum and destroy the universe."

Norm frowned and said,

"You know, Turner can't make just average enemies. He HAS to make enemies with the most powerful creatures in the universe."

"Well," said A.J., "You know Timmy; he always goes to extremes."

"So the Destructinator has captured Chester and Timmy,? asked Norm.

"No," said Wanda, "Foop sent them to the Blue Moon of Vegan, and we don't have enough magic power to retrieve them."

"So," said Norm, "you need to bring them back?"

"Yes," said A.J.,"and if you're willing, hopefully help stop the Destructinator."

"Okay," said Norm, "I can do that, but..." He paused and added, "where's that square anti-baby, Foop?"

"He's under a rock," said Cosmo, "Outside the cave."

"Is he still under that rock," said Norm, "fruit cup?"

"NO!," said a british accented voice. There was Foop floating behind them. He aimed his magic bottle at Norm, and a burst of energy hit the genie. A burst which had no effect on the genie other than, scorching the pocket." Norm looked alarmed and then checked the pocket. He pulled out what looked like a scorched card.

Foop looked stunned at the fact Norm hadn't transformed into a toad. He then looked very frighted when Norm looked very, very angry.

"My vintage Babe Ruth Baseball card," said the very angry genie, "You are SO going to pay for that."

Norm suddenly went into his genie mode, turqoise smoke, red burning eyes, dark outline and becoming fifty feet tall.

"Fear....", said Foop a little nervously and uncertain, "my diaper wrath." With that Foop aimed the bottle at the genie. Norm shot out a burst of energy from his hand which blew the magic bottle to bits. The Baby Anti-Fairy backed away fearfully; realizing too late that his hubris had a price.

Norm collected another ball of magic energy in his hand and shot it at Foop. The Anti-Poof immediatedly grew white and brown hair and becoming very fluffy. He was now a furby.

Looking at his now fluffy form, the anti-baby screamed. Norm poofed up a cage around the furbyfied Foop.

"There now," said Norm,"that should hold you for a while. Lesson no. 1, unless you really, really know what you're doing, NEVER attack an all powerful genie."

He turned to the amazed group of fairies and humans and said,

"Well, let's get to work and get Chester and Timmy back and stop that loony bucket of bolts."

That was when Chester and Timmy suddenly came out of the cave wall and landed on the floor.

"Well," said the genie, "that was anti-climatic."

Both boys got up. Upon seeing her boyfriend Trixie rushed over and helped him up. Isaac did the same for Chester. Trixie also kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"All right, love birds," said Norm, "you can do that later."

Upon seeing Norm, Chester freaked.

"Isaac," said Chester in almost a panic, hiding behind him, "it's Norm, he's come to get us!!!!"

"No, Chester," said A.J. "it's okay, he's actually here to help."  
"That's what he said to me last time," said the blond eyeing the genie suspiciously, "it's probably just a trick."

"No, Chester," said Timmy, "it isn't. Trust me, Norm's changed a bit. He's still a jerk, but he's not as big of a jerk."

"Gee," said Norm, "all of you have such endearing things to say to me." The genie paused then continued, "but enough small talk. Now that you two are back, what are we going to do about that demented C3PO?"

"Well," said Timmy, "I have a plan and a friend."

* * *

The Destructinator seemed to leer a bit at the now feminized Molly. The former goth girl just glared at the robot and said,

"You're SO going down for that."

"No, I'm not," said the Destructinator, "when I turn your friends and godparents into ice sculptures and send them hurtling towards the sun, you'll be going down." The Destructinator then aimed his weaponized arm at the terrified Dwight and fairies. Suddenly, though, a burst of energy hit the Destructinator causing him to toppled over and collapse. The insane robot shook his head, and looked at the source of the magic. It was a tan man with a goatee and a fez. A genie.

"Foolish genie," said the former head eliminator, "you may be more powerful than fairies, but I possess even more powerful magic than you can dream of."

"That's going to be your downfall," said another voice. The Destructinator looked down and saw an African-American boy holding a lava lamp. Oddly the lamp had a black cord going from it to the spherical container containing the pixie dust.

"Here," said A.J. to robot, "catch." With that the genius of Dimmsdale threw the lamp at the robot. The Destructinator made the mistake of catching it. It began to suck the magic energy out of the robot.

* * *

Isaac, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all charged ahead to stop the metallic pixies from getting to the Anti-Fairy Wand. They came upon the group that the Destructinator sent. All four fairies began firing their magic at the metal Pixies. The metal started coming off.

* * *

"NNNNOOO!!!!", said the Destructinator, as the magic drained out of him and into the sphere. The sphere began glowing and then a brilliant burst of light came out. Standing there were Sanderson, H.P. and the other brute Pixies.

The Destructinator turned his attention to the genie and A.J. He said boomingly,

"You may have gotten rid of my magic, but your magic doesn't have that much of effect on me; so nothing STILL can stop me."

"I wouldn't say that," said a nasally voice. There appeared Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat. Both boys shot energy from their chest and hit the Destructinator square in the heart.

* * *

The pixies that had been freed by the fairies looked around baffled and then they looked up to the floating fairies. One of the pixies asked,

"What happened?"

"We just save all of you," said Isaac.

* * *

The Destructinator fell to the ground. Some of his chest plate cracked and flew off. However, the Darkness' former right hand man got up. He looked down at the boys and said,

"You've become more powerful, Chosen One, both you and your friend. But no matter how much you damage you cause, you can't EVER completely destroy me. A piece of me always exists and always will survive. Nothing can stop me.

"I wouldn't know about that," said Timmy, "look up."

The Destructinator looked up to the sky and became very alarmed "The Kindness," said the robot, "my former master." It shook it's metallic head and added even as powerful as the Kindness is, it still can't destroy me."

"I have no intention of destroying you," said the Kindness, "I just want to show you the light. What you do with it is up to you. If you wind up being destroyed, it's because you wouldn't accept my graceful offer."

The Kindness, then, began glowing it's bright brilliant rays on the Destructinator. The robot screamed and then managed to pull away from the light."

"&)))***&&^&&&****," said the Destructinator, "this ...,****^^^^^^ does...,not compute....". Then the robot shook it's head and looked up at the Kindness.

"Nice try," he said, "but now it's time for my rays to hit YOU!"

"Okay, Trixie," said Timmy into his walkie-talkie, '"NOW!"

Trixie in front of the statue of Timmy Turner holding the white star wand nodded. She was, also, wearing a suit similiar to Timmy's and Chester's. An energy beam shot out and hit the wand. It began glowing and shot a burst of energy toward the Destructinator.

It hit the Destructinator in his arm, severing the mechanical limb. The robot scream and then shook his head. Pain. He wasn't supposed to feel pain; he was an artificial intelligence. What was going on. He looked down at Chester and Timmy and aimed the only arm hit had at the boys. But the Chosen One, and the blond haired child were too fast for it. Another burst of energy came from the boys chest and knocked the Destructinator down. It took longer for it to get up. The ex-Lead Eliminator said,

"***&&^^^You....,may have....seriously damaged...me, but there's always a....,piece of me left.....Nothing can stop me."

That was when the Kindness shown it's light and compassion to the robot. Unfortunately for the Destructinator, it couldn't accept it.

"Does ........&&^^^^^^not****&&&&&^^^^^^commm...,puutttte....kind...ness....,nice...ness. can't...,..,understand can't....."

Suddenly the Destructinator blew itself to bits. All of Fairy World shook. There was massive exposion of smoke and fire, and the Destructinator was no more.

Trixie came running to Timmy and threw her arms around him.

"Timmy," said the Asian-American, "you did it; you saved the universe again."

"Well," said Timmy, "not just me; I did have a little help."

"What do you mean a little help?," said A.J. jokingly, "without us, you'd be robot stew."

Everyone laughed and they all shared a massive group hug.

* * *

Sanderson was put into Abracatraz prison, now. Foop was returned to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, Norm had changed him back to normal. The two Anti-Fairies decided to give him some serious time out in one of the rooms of Anti-Cosmo's castle. The room that was full of bright, glowing colors and stuffed furry animals.

There was a ceremony honoring the entire group of children and fairies in Fairy World. Even Norm was honored. Jorgen, also, gave the genie an unconditional pardon. He was free to go and come as he pleased and not be harrassed by the Fairy Authorities.

"Well puny humans, fairies and filthy genie," said Jorgen, "you did it. You saved everyone." Jorgen paused. "Of course you all realize that everyone in the magical realm including Turner's enemies now know how powerful all of you are? That may put all of you in danger."

The group nodded, and Timmy said,

"I think we can handle it. I mean I've got the best people in both Fairy World and the world to help." Timmy turned and winked at Norm, and added, "and even the best genie in the world."

"Yeah," said Norm, "you're welcome, but like I said to Baldy, Buck Tooth, call me if you need me, but do me a favor and try not to need me to much." With that the genie was gone.

"Now," said Timmy to turning to Trixie and hugging her, "don't you and I have a party tomorrow to go to?"


	30. Chapter 30

EPILOGUE

Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner were walking home after school monday morning. Both Chester and A.J. had decided to take the bus to let the couple have some time to themselves. They held each others hand. The couple had a great time at the party. Even Rebecca Tang seemed to be warming up to Timmy. Timmy looked up at the taller girl. He then said, a little melancholy,

"You know, Dr. Hunter said I'm not really going to have a growth spurt until I'm about fourteen. You don't mind having such a short, scrawny boyfriend."

"Honey," said Trixie, "In many ways, you're a lot bigger than other people. You proved that by saving the universe again."

Timmy blushed. Trixie Tang was actually complimenting him. It felt good.

"Anyway," said Trixie, "when you do grow, I'm sure you'll fill out and be one of the sexiest specimens alive.

Timmy this time turned bit redder and looked down a bit.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you, Timmy," said the Asian-American.

"No," said the pink hatted boy, "I'm just not used to hearing so many compliments."

Trixie thought to herself for a second and then said,

"Well,you deserve them."

Unwillingly, though, her thoughts turned to Mr. and Mrs. Turner. She didn't voice it to Timmy, but she wondered why his parents didn't encourage him more. In fact, they scarcely seemed to notice their own son. That really bothered Trixie and it was really bothering a lot of Dimmsdale's residents.

* * *

After A.J. got home, he got a surprise. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in his room. The young African-American boy looked very stunned and then spoke,

"Cosmo, Wanda," said A.J., "why are you here? Is Timmy okay?"

"Right now,he is... it's just...." said Wanda, her lip trembling and tears falling down her cheek....,"it's just......" Wanda looked like she was about to break into tears as did Cosmo.

"Wanda," said A.J., "take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong?"

Wanda did and she said

"A.J. We're really worried about Timmy. We're scared we're going to lose him."

"Lose him?" said A.J., "Wanda, Jorgen said that you'll be with Timmy a long time."

"That's not what we mean,A.J.," said Cosmo, "we mean that something bad's going to happen; that he's going to get hurt or worse."

"Worse," said A.J., "guys, Timmy's fine, he's completely healed up."

"No, A.J.," said Wanda, "we don't mean that." Wanda took a shaky breath. "A.J., before Timmy had that run in with Remy, things were getting pretty bad in Timmy's home."

"What do you mean?," said A.J., alarmed, "are his parents abusing him?" That didn't seem like the Turners. Neglectful, yes, but not abusive.

"Oh," said Cosmo, "no. If he was being abused, they'd actually be paying attention to him. They're taking care of him now, but it's just a matter of time..."

"A.J.," said Wanda, "it's really bad, one night, several months ago, Cosmo, Poof and I had to go to Fairy World. We came back home...,and...." with that the Fairy GodMother closed her eyes, "Timmy was eating out of the garbage can. His mom didn't make dinner for him, and as you know, he can't cook very well. And that also happened to be the day, that Francis took his lunch money from him."

A.J. felt a chill. "So," he thought to himself, "the rumors going around town were true." He better tell Cosmo and Wanda what had been going on with the town council.

"Cosmo, Wanda," said the genius of Dimmsdale, "hopefully Mr. and Mrs. Turner have learned their lesson. Because they HAVE to take care of Timmy. They can get into very serious trouble."

"I know," said Wanda, "but it can take years for Social Services to do something."

"No, Wanda," said A.J. "you don't understand; it's already been decided, if the Turners don't take care of their son, they will lose him."

"What do you mean A.J.,"asked Cosmo bewildered.

A.J. took a breath and then said,

"Timmy and his parents don't know this, but the mayor, my parents, and Chester's dad were FURIOUS at the Turners for leaving Timmy, and me and Chester for that matter alone in that campground. In fact, the whole town is noticing this. And as clueless as the people in Dimmdale can be, you know it's pretty serious when they're noticing." He paused and continued. " They nearly lost custody of him last month. In fact, the entire town council decided that if Timmy is left on his own one more time, the Turners WILL LOSE custody of him."

"How do you know all of this,A.J.," asked Wanda.

"Because my family is the one designated to gain custody of him,should the Turner's neglect him one more time.

_This particular story has ended, but I decided to put in a little cliffhanger to make seeds for a future story! Hope you enjoyed._

"


End file.
